The Office
by Awesam
Summary: AU. Beca Mitchell wanted to be a music producer but after refusing her father's deal of college for help moving to LA she was forced to take a job as a salesperson. After learning that teaching music to underprivileged kids was more voluntary than an actual job that paid Chloe started working as a receptionist instead of stripping. Can a documentary crew help then admit their love?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: And here it is! Sorry for the delay folks, I was totally ready to upload it the other day when went down… Then I decided to ad a jello scene and here we are.**

 **Alright so it's pretty self-explanatory if you read it but this is what if our lovely Pitch Perfect characters working in a boring paper company office when cameras came in to start filming them. There are some moments that are similar to the show but I'm trying to really embrace the PP characters and follow where I think they would take it if they really did work in an office.**

 **It is Bechloe end-game (der) but because I have given Tom such a hard time in my other fics I've taken him out. This will be a slow burn, starting from when the cameras first arrive and ending on the night that they see the documentary for the first time (it won't take 9 years like in the show though) and will most likely be a bit longer than Fight Song.**

 **I just started a tumblr (I'm still learning it though) but come say hai! Awesam-blog**

* * *

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

"I will kill you."

Beca looked up in surprise. She had been so focused on re-creating the beat in the song that she had forgotten where she was. Work: the most boring place in the world. She slid the chunky headphones off and shrugged apologetically to her desk mate as she dropped the pens she'd been banging on the desk. "My bad."

Bumper barely acknowledged her as he continued to type.

Beca looked around the room, searching for something to entertain her. She'd only been at work for half an hour and she was already losing her mind. She unconsciously started tapping her desk again and was rewarded with a glare from her desk mate.

She sighed and stood up, crossing the short distance to the receptionist desk that only sat 5 feet from her workplace. She leaned on the counter and popped some of the courtesy candy into her mouth.

"I'm bored," she groaned after a few moments when the receptionist seemed to be ignoring her.

"I can tell. _It's going down, fade to Blackstreet. The homies got RB collab' creations, bump like Acne, no doubt_ ," the receptionist sang without taking her eyes off of her computer.

Beca smirked, her usual reaction when her best friend tried to rap. "Was I loud?"

"You can't listen to No Diggity and not be loud."

"I love that you know Blackstreet."

"Dr. Dre is my homie yo," the woman joked, trying to contort her fingers into gangster symbols but only looking like a massive dork.

"Oh god. Never do that again."

"Why? Do I embarrass you? Are you ashamed to be seen with me? Am I ruining your badass street cred?"

Beca chuckled and popped some more candy. "I don't even know where to start. What are you working on?" Beca stretched onto her toes in order to lean over and try to see the computer screen.

The receptionist tilted it to make it a bit easier, showing that it was Solitaire. "It's getting pretty intense. I think I'm gonna win," she grinned.

"I'm impressed Beale. I'm turning you into such a hard worker." The day that Chloe Beale had started at Dunder Mifflin Paper Company had been the best of her short life. Beca had started as a junior salesperson straight out of high school, five years ago, with her boyfriend. She had wanted to move to LA to pursue her dream of becoming a big time music producer but hadn't been willing to accept her father's offer of paying for it if she went to college. Jesse had convinced her that the commission from sales would cover everything. Five years later and she didn't seem to be going anywhere anytime soon. This place just seemed to suck the dreams right out of you.

Chloe had started a little over a year ago after she finished college. She had wanted to teach music to disadvantaged youths but that didn't actually pay the rent. Her best friend had gotten her the receptionist job after the redhead had started seriously considering becoming an exotic dancer. The red hair and bright blue eyes had immediately become the only part of coming to work that Beca liked. She was a bubbly breath of fresh air and the only thing that kept Beca sane from the menial task of selling paper.

"Well what can I say, you are a fantastic influence," Chloe smiled. "Speaking of working hard, how is the number one salesperson doing today?"

"Correction! Number three salesperson," Bumper yelled from his desk. "I have been number one every quarter since I started here and Jesse is number two. Beca is only better than Benji and that's because he is a complete nerd."

"Nerd alert!" Came Donald's voice from the accounting corner.

Bumper leaned back in his chair and punched Benji in the shoulder.

"Ow," Benji pouted, looking up at his desk mate, Jesse, for help.

"Lay off Bumper," Jesse defended.

"Whatever," Bumper shrugged before going back to his work.

Beca rolled her eyes and turned back to Chloe. "I think I've only made 4 sales this week. But I've barely gotten any complaints so let's count this as a success."

Chloe laughed, a musical note that seemed out of place in this dreary building. Chloe was always telling Beca that she'd make a good salesperson if she could drop the sarcasm and actually attempt being nice to customers. The brunette wasn't willing to make any huge effort for a job she had less than zero interest in.

"Attention! Attention! Attention!" Fat Amy yelled as she came out of her office. Most of her employees continued working, ignoring her completely, but some glanced at her. "Naked men, naked women, naked people!" Fat Amy yelled again, finally drawing everyone's attention and a few sighs at what was sure to be another pointless interruption from their work. "Meeting in the conference room. Go, go, go!"

Her workers slowly saved their work and trudged into the small room that was filled to the brim with uncomfortable folding chairs.

"Amy you need to run all meetings by me first," Aubrey, head of HR and sent directly from corporate in an attempt to lessen the amount of law suits Amy's humour created.

"Er, no I don't. I'm the boss, that's like god here. You are the devil."

"Amy-"

"Fat Amy."

"I'm not going to call you that."

"Then I'm not going to call you Satan."

"Good."

Amy's lips pursed as she created a new nickname in her head. "I will call you bitchsen. Like Posen but-"

"Bitch. I get it. Clever." Aubrey sighed. "FAT Amy. These unnecessary meetings are just wasting work time and-"

"Unnecessary? Are you saying yesterday's meeting on how to break up with four of my boyfriend's was unnecessary?"

"Actually, yes."

"Well you know nothing because that meeting was very successful. We got a lot done."

Aubrey pinched the bridge of her nose. "Can you just tell me what today's meeting is about?"

"No." Fat Amy walked into the room and slammed the door behind her, right in Aubrey's face.

Aubrey fought to keep herself from stress vomiting all over the carpet before opening the door and finding a seat. Luckily there was one right next to her best friend and flatmate. She had gotten Chloe a job her after the woman had booked an interview to become a stripper. The redhead deserved better but Dunder Mifflin was good enough as a starting place while the ginger decided what she wanted from the rest of her life. Not stripping.

"Friends and family… we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of myself and becoming an Internet sensation," Fat Amy started the meeting.

Groans filled the room as they realised that once again Amy had called a pointless meeting. Amy powered through the noise, not even noticing that her staff found these meetings annoying.

"Last month I secretly filmed a video of you guys working for a day-"

"Secretly? You basically pushed the camera in our faces," Stacie argued.

Amy waved a hand, dismissing the comment. "I submitted that video to a Network that was looking for an American workplace to use for their documentary."

"What?" Aubrey screeched. "You can't do that without talking to corporate."

Amy waved her hand again. "It doesn't matter because we won! The cameras will be here soon."

Chatter broke out, some excited, some annoyed, some confused or indifferent. Aubrey ran from the room, needing to call corporate for how they wanted her to respond to this latest obstacle.

"Sounds fun," Chloe commented.

Beca rolled her eyes and slouched further into her chair. "Sounds sucky."

"Oh come on! We'll be like actors." Chloe's face was full of a contagious excitement that Beca was fighting very hard not to catch.

"No. It sounds like an invasion of privacy and yet another thing to stop us from doing our job." Beca paused as she considered what she just said. "Wait. Actually that sounds pretty good to me."

"Exactly," Chloe beamed.

"Alright you win this one Beale."

"So what does this actually mean?" Fat Amy asked over everyone's conversations in what sounded like a horrible English accent. "I'm glad you asked Lily-"

"Wait. That accent was Lily? She's not British," CR interrupted.

"How do you know? I've never heard her talk," Stacie commented.

All of the workers turned and looked at Lily who was sitting silently in the corner. She opened her mouth, moving it as if she was speaking.

"Nothing," Jesse said, sitting the closest to where she was.

"ANYWAY," Amy continued, "Each of you will be wearing a hidden microphone at all times and the cameras will film continuously throughout the day. They will even interview some of you for sound bites about how great I am."

"Why us," Donald questioned. "We just sell paper."

"Just sell paper?" Bumper snapped. "Paper is the most important thing in the world! Without paper we wouldn't have-"

"Thanks but no thanks Bumper. They want to film what it is like to have the world's sexiest boss," Amy commented.

Beca and Chloe shared a smile. Fat Amy was more like the world's worst boss.

"So is this going to be shown anywhere? Because some of us may be illegal immigrants facing deportation if we are found," Flo said.

"Are you here illegally?" Stacie asked.

"No but the man whose boat helped me sneak into the country may say otherwise."

"Erm, uhh, I don't know," Fat Amy shrugged, moving on from Flo's comments.

"How long will they be filming us for? And can I show them my fantastic dance moves and angelic singing voice?" Bumper questioned.

"Don't know. No and no." Amy looked through the door that Aubrey had left open and saw people with cameras and heavy-looking black boxes arrive. "And here they are now."

* * *

"What?" Aubrey screeched into the phone. "How can you possibly agree with her on this?"

"Aubrey we both know that the paper industry is in a decline and the Barden branch is months away from downsizing. This documentary would provide useful publicity," Alice, the Vice President of Northeast Sales at Dunder Mifflin, said.

"In what way will Fat Amy ever be good publicity?" Aubrey argued.

"Well if she isn't at least we'll have cause to fire her. It's a win-win. Let her have her fun but supervise as normal," Alice ordered.

Aubrey sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose again. The day wasn't even halfway over and already a migraine was forming. "I understand."

"And that's why I knew you'd be the right person for the job. Goodbye Aubrey."

Aubrey didn't have a chance to answer before Alice hung up on her. She rubbed her hands across her face, preparing herself for what she was about to face.

* * *

"Can I please have everyone's attention?" Aubrey asked as she stood at the head of the room. She'd finally finished quizzing the producers and cameramen about what they were actually doing there and needed to share it herself, knowing Amy wouldn't. Only Chloe looked up from her computer, a smile on her face to show her friend she was listening. "Now!" Aubrey yelled, her voice loud enough to shake the grey walls.

She finally had everyone's attention.

"They will be here, filming, for a year. We will be required to wear microphone packs at all times so that they can hear our conversations. Before they start filming we will be signing waivers that give them permission to use any and all footage they obtain into a documentary after the filming is complete. Their main objective is to film the everyday lives of working Americans and as such they may follow you out of this building. There are limitations on what they can film. They can not film nudity or anything else that you feel violates your right to privacy, and as such bathrooms will be off-limits. Any questions?"

"How will this affect our work?" Donald asked from the far corner of the room.

"Not at all. When you are free they may ask for sound bites but they are under strict guidelines to not interrupt your daily business in any way. If you feel their presence is negatively affecting your duties then come and see me. Anything else?"

"Corporate Oked this?" Beca questioned with a raised brow.

Aubrey sighed and gave a non-committal shrug. "They believe it could positively affect the company."

"Filming Fat Amy for a year will positively affect the company?" Beca pushed.

Aubrey glared down at the shorter woman in front of her. "Yes. Any other questions?" Her voice was clipped and she was barely keeping it together.

Beca chewed the inside of her cheek to keep her face straight as she slowly raised her hand. The blonde's glare was almost violent as she took a slow step towards the brunette. Beca smirked back, refusing to back down, and tension filtered through the room. Everyone was so focused on watching to see who would break first that no one noticed that the cameras began to roll, catching their first footage of life inside the office. The silence continued with the stalemate, both women had their eyes locked on each other, daring the other to blink. Aubrey broke first, her light stomach churning from her stress and trying to force its contents back up through her throat. Beca still refused to lower her arm, wanting Aubrey to blow and being prepared to stunt roll out of the firing range. A year and a half working together and Beca had only caused Aubrey to puke once. She was ready to build on that.

Aubrey was seconds from blowing when Beca lowered her arm, sagging her shoulders and dropping her head in defeat. She had been prepared to go all the way but a small voice five feet away had spoken a soft 'Beca' and she was powerless.

The blonde swallowed and covered her mouth as she took a step backwards and turned away. Chloe was by her side in seconds, rubbing a comforting hand over her back to calm her down, sending a grateful smile Beca's way. The brunette smiled back and watched as the redhead worked her magic.

* * *

"I work at a paper company; do you really think I give a shit about the environment?" Beca said into the phone cradled between her cheek and shoulder as she stacked a house of cards on her desk. She heard a light chuckle and glanced up to see Chloe shaking her head at her.

'Be nice,' Chloe mouthed.

Beca rolled her eyes and placed another card onto her creation. "No I will not give you a discount on recycled paper out of a moral obligation. If you have such a problem maybe you should use the dead leaves on the ground right next to your gas guzzling vehicle of choice."

She grinned in victory when she finally heard the dial tone that meant she could hang the phone up. Seconds later and another ringtone sounded, this time from Stacie's desk. Beca had almost finished her house when the sound of a bell ringing came from the leggy brunette, announcing she had received another complaint. It happened so often that people-Cynthia Rose-had started running betting pools to see how many she would rack up each quarter.

"What's the total so far?" Amy asked as she came from her office.

"5 today, 14 for the week and 59 for the month so far," Stacie announced.

Amy grinned and gave Beca a congratulatory high five. "Not an all time high but still decent."

Beca smirked. Any other boss and she'd be fired. She really should be fired, she was a horrible employee and she made no commission, but it never happened and she still clocked on and clocked off, wasting her days away.

"Hey Beca," Jesse called from his desk when Amy had gone back into her office after growing bored of standing around and watching them work.

"Yeah?" Beca returned, barely lifting her eyes from her cards as she considered ways to reinforce the base.

"Want to see a movie tonight?"

"It's Friday," Beca answered in a tone that strongly implied that Jesse had just asked her the most stupid question known to man.

"Yeah. Right. My bad," Jesse shrugged, still watching and waiting for his girlfriend to spare him a glance that never came. He sighed and turned his attention back to his computer. They had been best friends all through high school but Beca had always turned down his attempts to make them more. She had eventually agreed to a date just after senior year and they had been together for a little over 5 years. Jesse was a patient man, especially when it came to the woman he loved, but even after 5 years his roommate was a man-Benji-and Beca still kept him at arms length. For four years every Friday had been date night but for the last year it had meant him alone in his dark room watching movies alone. A redhead had changed everything for him.

Beca added another column to her masterpiece and was about to snap a photo when her desk rocked and the entire thing fell down. She immediately glared at the smirking culprit. "Seriously?" Beca growled.

Bumper shrugged and picked up his phone to make a call.

Beca flicked a pen his way and then ducked as it flew straight back. She was considering a rebuild when a 'psst' caught her attention. She looked up at the not at all subtle redhead that was trying to inconspicuously wave her over.

"You pssted," Beca greeted as she leaned both arms onto her favourite desk.

"May I interest you in assistance for a prank?" Chloe whispered.

Beca grinned. "I really am corrupting you. What would Aubrey say if she knew you wanted to help me perform 'unprofessional actions'?"

"Probably the same thing she said when Bumper told her that it was me who unscrewed his chair."

Beca dropped her chin onto the smooth surface and blinked at her friend. "What? You mean how she gave him an hour long lecture about false accusations, gave him a warning, and then wrote me up when I was innocent?"

Chloe fluttered her eyelashes and gave Beca her most innocent puppy dog expression. "I have no idea what you mean? Why would I unscrew his chair? That's so dangerous!" Chloe actually sounded scandalised and Beca couldn't help laughing at her.

"So what did you have planned?" Beca asked.

"I'm not sure. You're the mastermind. Don't you have anything brewing?" Chloe asked, excitement shining in her eyes.

"I'm not sure your up for it Beale," Beca teased, eyeing Chloe up and down as if she was truly evaluating her.

"Sir, I aim to misbehave, sir," Chloe joked, adding a mock salute.

"Very well," Beca grinned. She may hate movies but Harry Potter was an exception that proved the rule. "Where do you stand on jello?"

"Kinda shaky," Chloe joked, making herself crack up as Beca could only shake her head fondly.

"We can work on it tonight," Beca said once Chloe finally calmed down. "Oh speaking of tonight we need to swing by my place after work."

"Why?"

"The record I picked for tonight is much too precious to bring in to this dump so I need to pick it up on the way to your place," Beca explained.

Chloe tilted her head, her brows creased and her eyes narrowed. "The record you picked? It's my turn?"

Beca unintentionally mirrored Chloe's head tilt and facial expressions. "No way! It's my turn."

"Nope. You picked Jimmy Savile to listen to last week. It's my turn."

Beca's eyes widened slightly and she pouted as she realised Chloe was right. This had been a tradition between the two women ever since Chloe's first week in the office. Neither could remember exactly who asked or who came up with the plans that first Friday but ever since it was just the two of them spending that night together every week. It had evolved from a night of easy conversation into a routine that involved them taking turns in sharing a record that they thought the other would either love or need to listen to, marathoning a random show on Netflix and mountains of odd conversation and snacks. They had both grown to crave their Fridays, even turning them into all weekend-long sleepovers on occasion. "I have a REALLY good one this week. Can we swap?" Beca pleaded. "You can have my pick next week then you have two in a row."

Chloe considered the offer for a few seconds. "I get to pick the snacks."

"Fine."

"Redvines."

"No."

"Too bad. I'm sure your record will still be just as good next week."

Beca groaned. "Fine. Redvines." She was craving some classic rock tonight and although Chloe generally picked good music she didn't want to risk another Keisha fiasco.

"Yey." Chloe actually bounced in her chair and clapped her hands for a moment.

"You're horrible."

"You don't mean that," Chloe said with a smile. There was movement in the corner of Chloe's eye and she looked to see that a camera had been recording their entire conversation without her realised. "Oh."

Beca glanced at what Chloe was looking at and rolled her eyes so hard Chloe was sure she'd seen brain. "This'll be super annoying."

"They kinda remind me of the spiders from Hunger Games," Chloe commented, referring to the way they were wearing their cameras and could move silently and freely without being heard, just like the cameramen in the novels.

"Sure," Beca agreed easily, although she had no clue what Chloe was talking about.

"You'll agree when you see the movie," Chloe said.

Beca squinted her eyes at the redhead. "And why are you so sure I'll be seeing the movie?"

"Trust me," Chloe winked.

Beca opened her mouth to reply but the conversation was cut short when the phone on her desk began to ring. With an annoyed groan Beca pushed herself off of Chloe's desk, popping a candy, and made her way back to her desk and her annoying desk mate who appeared to have created a wall of folders between their desks while she was gone. One swipe of her arm and they were crashing to the floor along with Bumper's phone and almost everything from his desk.

"Whoops, sorry," Beca shrugged, not at all meaning it. She sat in her creaking chair and picked up her phone. "Dunder Mifflin this is Bumper Allen, how can I annoy you today?" Bumper immediately hit her phone, disconnecting the call. "Oh. It looks like we were disconnected. I do hope they call back," Beca said sarcastically as she left her phone off the hook and restarted her card house, ignoring the insults and jibes Bumper was sending her way as he collected his things from the floor. Only a few more hours until Chloe night.

* * *

Amy put down the train she had been playing with and looked out of her open office door. The cameras had spent barely anytime on her, in fact they had spent the most time either focusing on Beca and Chloe or Stacie for some strange reason. Well… the Stacie part was obvious. She was wearing a low cut shirt and a tight skirt high enough that nothing was left to the imagination. Amy decided to take charge, this was her step to stardom and she'd make it happen.

"Hear yee, hear yee," Amy announced as she stepped out of her office, garnering some attention. She looked into the closest camera. "I say it's time to introduce you to everyone. I am the jester and this is my court! I'm also the king." The camera followed Amy over to the receptionist desk. "Here we have Miss Chloe Beale. She's purely eye-candy."

Chloe pouted and glanced at Beca who gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Actually I do a lot here. I-"

"No one cares," Amy cut her off as soon as the cameras began to pan off of her. She moved quickly, taking the camera away from the redhead and over to the sales team. "This is sales, the heart and soul of Dunder Mifflin. Back in the day this was where I made the magic happen. I still hold the record for most sales. This moody midget is Beca Mitchell, the great BM."

"Nope," Beca shook her head as soon as the nickname left Amy's mouth.

"This is Bumper Allen. The cabbage patch kid."

"Nope," Beca muttered again, shaking her head and smirking when she saw a camera zooming in to catch her reactions.

"Here we have Benji Applebaum. Magic man."

Beca shrugged. That was acceptable.

"If only he could pull an ability to talk to girls out of his hat."

The joke earned Amy some laughs at Benji's expense.

"Last and arguably least is Jesse Swanson." Amy looked him up and down. "Sorry dude I have nothing."

"Beard," Bumper joked, reaching his hand out for a high five but only receiving frowns. He dropped his hand and slumped over his keyboard, going back to work.

"Moving along." Amy led the cameras over to the accounting corner. "Here we have the brain of Dunder Mifflin. Accounting. Donald Walsh and Flo Flauntez."

"Fuentes," Flo corrected.

"Forentes."

"Fuentes."

"That's what I said. Here we have Lily Onakuramara. I'm not entirely sure what Lily does here but I know she does it well. Right Lily?" Amy said as she moved over to the next desk clump.

Lily's mouth moved, shaping silent words that not even the microphone packs could pick up.

"Nothing. This is Stacie Conrad. She is in charge of customer service, which basically means fielding calls about customer complaints or feedback."

"99% of which is thanks to Beca," Stacie winked into the camera, somehow making the completely normal statement sound unnecessarily dirty.

Amy kept moving, knocking on the office door just behind Stacie's desk. "Here we have Cynthia Rose Adams. CR looks after the warehouse, right CR?"

CR glared at Amy from her desk where she was obviously in the middle of an important phone call. "Dude."

Amy closed the door. "So that's everyone."

The camera panned over to the blonde in the corner who was rolling her eyes at Amy's comment.

Amy followed the camera's movement. "She doesn't count. She's corporate."

"It's five guys!" Donald announced from accounting. Everyone immediately started packing up and turning off their computers to leave.

Beca had already turned everything off so the second Donald made the announcement she was out of her chair and at Chloe's desk, waiting for her. She was already holding her own bag which was bulging with stolen items for later but she grabbed Chloe's bag too and opened the door for her when she was finally ready to go. They quickly made their way out of the building and were almost home free when they realised a camera had followed them to Beca's car. Aubrey and Chloe usually carpooled except on Friday afternoons when Chloe went with Beca.

"Umm. What's happening?" Beca asked as she glanced at the man following her.

Aubrey was nearby, heading to her own car when she heard Beca's question. "If you had listened earlier then you'd remember me telling you that they would sometimes follow you outside of work as well."

"Yeah. No. Don't put me down for that," Beca shook her head.

"You already signed that they could."

"But why?" Beca whined, hating that this was interfering with her Chloe time.

Aubrey shrugged. "Beats me. They must see something in you that I don't."

Beca glared at the blonde until she got into her car to leave and she turned to Chloe. "What do we do here?"

Chloe was smiling, somehow enjoying the fact that the camera had decided to follow them. "C'mon Becs it'll be fun! We'll probably even forget that he is there." Chloe jumped into the passenger seat.

"Doubt it," Beca grumbled as she climbed into the front seat and the cameraman scrambled into the back.

* * *

"You're going to blur my address out, right?" Beca asked as they pulled up outside of her house.

The cameraman once again refused to say anything but he nodded to indicate that they wouldn't be sharing her address with the world.

Beca groaned as she got out of the car, waiting for a moment so Chloe could make her way around the car, before heading up the walkway side-by-side. The door was already unlocked, her dad's car in the driveway, so she headed straight inside.

"Hey dad!" Beca called as she moved straight to the stairs, not wanting to spend more time than necessary here. Chloe didn't seem to agree because instead of following Beca up the stairs she wandered into the lounge room in search of Mr Mitchell.

"Hi Warren," Chloe greeted politely as she droped down onto the sofa beside the armchair Mr Mitchell was sitting in.

"Afternoon Chloe. Lovely to see you again," he greeted warmly, flicking the TV to mute and putting up the newspaper he'd been reading. "What do you two have planned for your Friday night?" he asked, aware of how important Friday nights were to his daughter.

"Same as usual. We're going to listen to music, watch some TV, and see if Beca can eat her body weight in sugar."

"Sounds delightful." Warren looked up from Chloe's smiling face to see the cameraman standing behind her. "Hello?"

"Oh! That's my groupie. I'm famous now," Chloe joked.

"Nope. That's one of the weirdos that Amy decided to let follow us around. We have no choice," Beca explained as she walked into the lounge room holding a vinyl record and an overnight bag. "Let's go."

Chloe rolled her eyes but stood from the couch. "See you soon Warren."

"Yeah. Bye dad."

"Bye girls," Warren chuckled. His relationship with his daughter had been strained since the divorce. Beca had blamed him for being the one to end the relationship and she hadn't forgiven him when her mother had decided to leave for an extended holiday to find herself. A holiday she still hadn't returned from even after 6 years. Beca had shut him out, refusing to talk or even stay in the same room together for more than five minutes…well that was until Chloe Beale. The first time Chloe had entered the Mitchell residence was the first time that Warren had seen Beca smile; a true, genuinely happy, smile. Chloe had asked them to all have dinner together and Warren had never been as grateful for another person in his life. He had seen the changes in his daughter over the past year. He could see how much lighter she was becoming, how much she was coming back to life after her dreams had been drained out of her. He knew he was partly responsible but he refused to let her move across the country with no solid plan and no degree to fall back on.

* * *

"Umm Beca?" Chloe asked with her head titled as she counted the amount of jello boxes in the cart.

"Yeah?" Beca answered, glancing over her shoulder while still facing the various jello options.

"Why so much jello?"

Beca looked at the cart quickly before looking back at Chloe. "Do we need more?"

Chloe squinted her eyes. "For what?"

Beca smirked and her eyes shone with mischief. She leaned over and opened the bag that was sitting in the cart, revealing most of the contents of Bumpers desk.

Chloe tilted her head to the other side, blinking and trying to figure out what Beca had planned. She picked up a stapler and saw B.A engraved on it. She dropped it back down with a gasp. "You want to set all of his stuff in jello!"

"Yep." Beca grabbed two more boxes of jello and dropped them into the cart.

"You are a devious mastermind," Chloe complimented.

"Thanks," Beca accepted easily, moving behind the cart and pushing it with Chloe walking close enough for their shoulders to brush.

Chloe glanced at the cameraman, still following them, and back at Beca. "You realise that you will probably get fired once this airs, right?"

Beca shrugged, not caring in the slightest.

Chloe's eyes widened when a thought occurred to her. "Oh god! So will I!"

Beca stopped suddenly, letting go of the cart and turning herself to fully face her best friend. "Crap Chlo I didn't even think of that. Listen we can put it all back and-"

Chloe winked and cut Beca off by quickly leaning in to whisper into Beca's ear, hoping the microphones wouldn't pick it up. "It'll be worth it."

"You sure?" Beca asked when Chloe pulled back and she could finally breath again. She had no idea why her body always decided to stop functioning when the redhead was too close but she had grown accustomed to it and was adjusting to her awkward new way of life.

"Yep," Chloe assured.

"Alright. Then let's make this year epic."

"Good plan."

* * *

Armed with Redvines, hot pockets, popcorn and sugar galore the pair finally arrived to Chloe's house after the sun had set.

"Hey Bree we're home!" Chloe called out as she walked into their shared apartment. It was a decent size with a separate kitchen/dining room area and lounge room. Chloe and Aubrey had their own rooms and their own bathrooms, something that Beca was more than grateful for with the amount of time she spent here.

Chloe paused outside of Aubrey's room when she didn't hear a reply from her blonde friend. "Aubrey?" she called again, knocking lightly. No answer. The receptionist looked at Beca who just shrugged, not in the least caring where the bitchy blonde was and actually glad that this would be a night without her yelling at them to keep it down. "Did you see her car outside?" Chloe asked.

Beca shrugged again. She couldn't exactly say, 'No I was too distracted by how your eyes look under the light of the moon'. That's not what friends say to each other, right? Then again it's not something she's ever said to Jesse, or even thought about Jesse.

Chloe sent Aubrey a quick text, checking that she was fine, before leading Beca into her room where the record player sat. It was actually Beca's record player originally but the redhead was the only person who could be trusted to take care of it properly. It had been a Christmas gift from her mother and was the most precious thing Beca had. It made sense for it to live with the most precious person Beca had. Plus it was the pinnacle of their Friday nights.

"You ready?" Beca asked as she watched Chloe flop down onto her pink-covered fluffy bed, her body bouncing on the mattress. Chloe bent her knees to her feet were kicking in the air and dropped her head onto her hands. The cameraman had followed them into the room and was standing against the wall. Chloe had been right though, Beca barely noticed him at this point.

"Hit it."

Beca smirked and placed her record into the player, moving slowly and gently to avoid any scratches. As soon as the loud rock music filled the room Beca turned to watch Chloe's reactions.

The redhead recognised the song straight away and jumped from the bed to start an air guitar solo. Beca grinned, this was exactly what she needed, and the perfect way to end a crappy week was to watch Chloe dance around her room, the perfect embodiment of the music Beca loved so much. Chloe placed her imaginary guitar on her bed so that she could sing along with the song.

Back in black I hit the sack

I been too long I'm glad to be back

Yes I am

Let loose from the noose

That's kept me hanging about

I keep looking at the sky cause it's gettin' me high

Forget the hearse cause I'll never die

I got nine lives cat's eyes

Using every one of them and runnin' wild

Chloe pointed to Beca from across the room and Beca only rolled her eyes lightly before giving in and singing along. She couldn't hide the fact that this was her favorite thing to do with Chloe and had long since openly admitted to loving it.

Cause I'm back

Yes I'm back well I'm back

Yes I'm back

Well I'm back back

Well I'm back in black

Yes I'm back in black

"You take the next verse," Chloe yelled quickly as she grabbed her air guitar again, actually pretending to strap it on over her shoulder as Beca kept singing through her laughter.

Back in the back of a Cadillac

Number one with a bullet I'm a power pack

Yes I am

In a bang with the gang

They gotta catch me if they want me to hang

Cause I'm back on the track and I'm beatin' the flack

Nobody's gonna get me on another rap

So look at me now I'm just makin' my play

Don't try to push your luck just get out of my way

Chloe jumped onto her bed, rocking the whole thing and making it bang against the walls. Beca laughed and turned the music up even louder so they both had to scream to be heard. It definitely wasn't good for their throats or for Chloe's relationship with her neighbors but it was amazing.

Cause I'm back

Yes I'm back

Well I'm back

Yes I'm back

Well I'm back back

Well I'm back in black

Yes I'm back in black

Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and pulled her up onto the bed. They both started bouncing, not even caring about the damage they were doing to the cheap bedframe.

Well I'm back yes I'm back

Well I'm back yes I'm back

Well I'm back back

Well I'm back in black

Yes I'm back in black

Ho yeah

Oh yeah

Yes I am

Oh yeah, yeah oh yeah

Back in now

Well I'm back, I'm back

Back

Back

Back

Back

Back

Back in black

Yes I'm back in black

Outta sight

The song faded out and the record player crackled slightly before the next song started playing. Neither woman noticed as they had both suddenly realized their positions. They had their arms wrapped around each other in a hug as they stood in the middle of Chloe's now very messy bed. Beca's eyes flicked down to Chloe's lips quick enough for her to see Chloe do the same.

The music was more than loud enough to drown out the sounds of Aubrey coming home, until she slammed her way into Chloe's room and yanked the knob to turn the music done to a much more appropriate level. Aubrey glared at the pair before storming back out of the room without another word. Slowly the two women withdrew their arms and put space between them.

"Redvines and Netflix?" Chloe offered, breaking the silence that had fallen.

"Sure," Beca replied, her voice cracking slightly. This was just a normal night with her best friend… why did it feel like more?

In the corner of the room a cameraman texted his boss: I have the perfect story.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm Australian so it is pretty much law for me to like AC/DC. I like to believe that Beca is cool enough to do the same :)**

 **So let me know if this idea works and if I should keep it up or if it's a dud. Also, if there are any pairings you really want to see just let me know and I'll do my best to put in a good variety of them (unless they involve Beca and Chloe because they only belong together). Peace.**

 **Next time - Legacy the temp.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hai guys! Sorry it's taken me a couple days to do this but I think we all know I've been busy alternating between uncontrollable sobbing and crazy** **fangirling. CHOICE CHEMISTRY PITCHES! BEST DAY EVER! Plus two epic tweets that will be both my nighttime and morning reading for the rest of my life.**

 **I don't mention the cameras in this but just assume they are always there, always watching (very Big Brother of me, I know).**

 **To the anon that asked me to marry them. Yes. I would love to :)**

 **To the other anon who asked for Staubrey: your wish is my command. This story will have plenty of time and space for all sorts of ships so just hit me up if there is something you wanna see in it. I'm super relaxable. Not in life but yes in writing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or The Office**

 **Now time to meet Legacy! The temp :)**

* * *

Beca was in a good mood. A great mood even, especially considering it was Monday morning and no magical fairy godmother had appeared over the weekend to give Beca a pumpkin carriage to take her to LA. She was feeling so happy that she even did a slight skip as she raced around her car. She pulled open the passenger door, quickly glancing around to make sure no one had seen her out of character display of joy, and smiling down as the redhead that was climbing out of her car.

"Such a gentleman," Chloe joked, leaning forward to lightly kiss Beca's cheek as she stood.

Beca grinned, forcing herself to ignore the way her cheek had started burning at the touch. The pair had snuck in early that morning, using Chloe's keys, to return Bumper's jello belongings. Of course it would have been suspicious if they had been found there that early together so Beca had taken Chloe out for breakfast. They smirked at each other as they walked past Bumper's car in the car park. This would be fun.

* * *

Beca chewed the inside of her cheek to keep her face neutral as she walked into the office. She heard a giggle and looked at Chloe to see her ducking down behind her desk quickly. The damn woman had been giggling all morning, ever since Beca had set up the various jello items on and in Bumper's desk.

"Damn it!" Bumper yelled as soon as he saw Beca. He knew that she was to blame for his yellow, green and red encased objects. "Mitchell!"

Beca held her hands up, trying to act innocent, but her smirk gave her away. Fat Amy heard the commotion and quickly appeared from her office. She burst into a deep belly laugh when she saw what had happened and gave Beca a high five.

"Crushed it," she said through her laughter.

"Fat Amy! She should be fired! This is damage to Dunder Mifflin property," Bumper argued.

Fat Amy glanced at Beca, waiting for her to defend herself.

"I just got here. Chloe can back me up. We went out to breakfast. Right Chlo?"

The only sound coming from the reception desk was Chloe's giggling as she was still hiding behind her desk.

"It was a really funny breakfast," Beca deadpanned, forcing her face to remain neutral even though all she wanted to do was join in with Chloe's laughter.

"Then she came in early this morning and left," Bumper suggested.

Beca raised a brow. "How? I don't have keys and the building would have been locked?"

That seemed to stump the man for a moment until he glanced at the reception desk, quickly piecing it together. "Chloe has keys! She was in on this!"

"Oh please," Fat Amy scoffed. "Chloe? She'd never do that."

Chloe's giggles turned into full-blown laughter at that and Beca's face cracked.

"See!" Bumper yelled.

"What's going on here?" Aubrey asked as she walked in, noticing the commotion straight away. The one day she had an early meeting would of course be the day someone did something stupid. Chloe heard her best friend's voice and immediately calmed down. She moved out from behind the desk and sat in her chair, pretending to be completely focused on work.

"Beca put all of my stuff in jello!"

Aubrey massaged her temples as she took in the objects on the desk. "Mitchell?"

"Nope. Didn't do it. Wasn't even here. I don't even have keys," Beca just rehashed all of her previous arguments.

"She used Chloe's keys!"

"What have I told you about making false accusations!" Aubrey snapped, angry that the man was trying to once again blame something on her friend.

"But-" Bumper tried.

"No! This is your second warning. You don't want to know what comes next." Aubrey turned sharply, her hair flicking over her shoulder, as she marched over to her desk, knowing that she had successfully ended the fight.

Bumper groaned and sunk into his chair. He started pulling his stapler out of the jello.

Beca smirked. Another successful prank. She sat in her own chair and turned on her computer. While it was loading she looked up, eyes finds bright blue that were still sparkling with mirth.

Chloe tore her eyes away from Beca's when someone walked into the office and stopped in from of her. The girl seemed young, not even twenty yet, and her eyes sparkled with an excitement, something her own eyes did, but she fiddled her thumbs nervously. "Hi!" Chloe chirped brightly, feeling an automatic connection with this tall brunette. "How can I help you?"

"Well-umm. I'm Junk, yeah, Emily Junk."

Chloe tilted her head and grinned at the nervous girl as she stuttered over her name. "I'm Chloe Beale. I can I help you Junk, Emily Junk?"

Her joke had the intended effect when the girl let out a bark of laughter, expelling some air and relaxing her shoulders. "Emily is fine."

"I'm Chloe." Chloe stood and quickly rounded her desk, holding her hand out to shake the younger woman's. "Are you looking to buy some paper?"

"Oh! No! The agency sent me over. I'm a temp."

Chloe eyed the tall girl. She was all long limbs and too much enthusiasm. "Awes! Follow me." Chloe walked towards Amy's office and knocked lightly.

"Enter!" Amy roared from inside.

Chloe shook her head as she pushed the door open. "Hey Amy! The temp is here."

"Ah! Tempy, temp, temp, temp," Fat Amy sang as she stood from her chair and walked over to the pair. She pulled Emily into a bear hug, tipping her off balance slightly and knocking the air from her lungs.

"Oof."

Chloe bit her lip and quickly pulled Amy back. "So where do you want her?"

"Umm… uhhh…. Hmmm…" Fat Amy murmured as she considered her options. "Why did we ask for a temp again?"

Chloe rolled her eyes, a habit she'd picked up from Beca during their friendship. "I think Bree-"

"Nope," Fat Amy shook her head, cutting Chloe off before she could even mention the other blonde in this room.

"Amy listen. I think that Bree-"

"Lalalalalala," Amy stuck her fingers in her ears, ignoring Chloe in the most mature way that she could.

Chloe paused for a moment, waiting to see if Amy would start listening or actually acting like the Regional Manager of a barely successful paper company. She didn't. The receptionist grabbed Emily by the arm and dragged her out of the office and over to the one of the empty desks, she just happened to pick the third desk in Bumper and Beca's cluster. "Well I guess you'll be working here," Chloe explained as she gestured to the desk, bare of everything except for a computer.

"Cool!" Emily beamed, a little bit too excited over having a desk as she raised her arms over her head and did a shimmy.

Chloe tilted her head and frowned at the tall girl as she took a seat on the desk next to Emily's. So what if it just so happened to be Beca's and she needed to push some stuff out of the way to do it. Beca's only reaction was a slight grunt of acknowledgment as her computer moved. Emily quickly calmed herself down and took a seat, spinning once in the chair. "So who was that?" Emily asked, inclining her head towards Amy's office door.

Chloe glanced at the office before looking back to Emily, chewing on her lip as she pondered the best way to explain Fat Amy. "Fat Amy. She's the regional manager. She's… a character."

Beca barked a laugh, causing Chloe to smile even though she kept her eyes focused on the temp.

"Fat… Amy?"

"Long story," Chloe shrugged it off.

Emily nodded and spun around on her chair once more, eyes taking in everything about her new work environment.

Chloe laughed at her, enjoying her spirit. "I love the excitement."

Beca scoffed, obviously listening to the conversation even though her eyes were on her own computer. "Yeah that'll be sucked out of you soon."

Chloe glared at the top of Beca's head for a moment before turning back to Emily with a beaming smile. "Don't listen to her. She thinks she's this alternative badass when she's really a massive softie at heart."

Beca scoffed again and poked Chloe's hip with a pen, still keeping her eyes on the screen.

Emily glanced between the pair, her brows quirking upwards as she took in the slight smirk on the shorter woman and the redhead's shinning eyes. She wasn't the type of person who could usually pick up on subtle things but with how the pair was acting it wasn't exactly veiled.

"So I'll talk to Aubrey Posen, she's head of HR here, and figure out what she wants you working on. If you have any problems come and see me first and I'll do my best to sort it out for you. If I'm not around just ask Beca."

"Beca?"

"Present," Beca muttered, glancing at Emily out of the corner of her eye.

"Hi! I'm Emily."

Beca rolled her eyes at the cheerful tone and saved her work-well, game-before leaning back in her chair with a sigh. "Yeah, hi."

"Be nice," Chloe chastised.

"You're gonna love it here," Beca deadpanned, but a smirk cracked her straight expression when Chloe lightly slapped the back of her hand and gasped.

"It's not that bad!"

"Oh no it's great. As long as you love debilitating boredom that makes you seriously consider putting a pencil through your eye for entertainment."

"Well that was dark," Chloe commented with a pout.

Beca shrugged. "I'm not gonna lie to her."

"Did you need to be so dramatic though?"

"What part of me seems dramatic to you?"

"Well let's start with your-"

"Shut up! People are trying to work!" Bumper groaned from his desk.

Beca and Chloe shared a look, a look that seemed to last more than a simple moment between friends.

"You guys make a great couple. Did you meet here?" Emily gushed, breaking the silence that had grown after Bumper's interruption.

"Oh we're not-" Chloe began to correct her politely.

"Yeah no, that's not… I'm straight so… gross," Beca muttered.

Emily saw a look pass over Chloe's face at the sarcastic woman's words. It seemed like a painful combination of hurt and sadness but the redhead brushed it off quickly and was beaming once again, as if the look had never happened. Maybe it hadn't.

"Well I'll go talk to Aubrey and see what she has for you. I'll grab you some stationary too," Chloe said, adding a wink as she slid off of Beca's desk.

Beca wasn't a people person. She didn't care about them and she didn't put any time towards worrying about most of them. Except for her redhead. So when Chloe's voice lacked its usual spark she knew something was wrong. She reached a hand out to stop the redhead, her fingers circling Chloe's wrist lightly. "Hey? You OK?" She whispered, fully aware that Emily was still watching them, not even trying to hide how nosy she was being.

"Yeah," Chloe replied easily, her eyes softening at the utter care she could see in Beca's eyes. "I'm fine."

Beca frowned, not completely convinced but knowing that now wasn't the time to push it. "OK."

Chloe smiled when Beca still didn't let go off her wrist. "I promise. I'm fine." She bent down and pressed a light kiss to Beca's forehead, grinning as she pulled away and saw the shorter woman blushing.

Beca dropped her hand, her touch still lingering on Chloe's skin as she made her way over to Aubrey's desk.

* * *

"Hey Bree," Chloe greeted, leaning against her best friend's desk. "Emily is here."

"Who?" Aubrey asked, looking up from the planner she'd been writing in.

"Emily Junk. The new temp."

"Right!" Aubrey opened a drawer and pulled out some folders. "This is what I want her to work on today. She needs to input this client information into the system so that everything can be accessed online."

"Sure."

"Listen. I am pretty swamped today. Do you think you can take care of her if she has questions?" Aubrey asked kindly, her tone only reserved for her best friend.

"Of course! I'm already on it. She's great."

"Good. See you at lunch?"

"Yep." Chloe tended to alternate lunches between Beca and Aubrey, depending on what was planned for the day. One time she'd tried to have a lunch with all three of them. That had been a bad idea.

* * *

Aubrey watched Chloe leave before looking back at her day planner. First: Meeting with Conrad. Aubrey sighed and leaned back in her chair to try and see if Stacie was at her desk. She was.

"Stacie," she called out, getting the other woman's attention.

"Yeah?" the brunette called back, quickly finishing up something on her computer before glancing over to Aubrey's desk.

"Do you have time for that meeting now?"

"On my way!" Stacie stood quickly, grabbing a file and her chair and dragging them both over to Aubrey. She set herself up easily. They had started having weekly Monday meetings ever since Aubrey had started at Dunder Mifflin. Stacie was in charge of customer services and relations and Aubrey was in charge of human resources; there was a lot of crossover between the two. The bossy blonde refused to admit it out loud but the Monday morning meetings had quickly become the highlight of her week and were the reason she preferred Sundays to Fridays.

"How was your weekend?" Stacie asked, not wanting to delve straight into business.

Aubrey smiled warmly at the brunette. "It was alright. I needed to spend quite a lot of time away from my apartment so I got so do some of the sightseeing I've been meaning to do for some time."

"Sightseeing? I thought you went to college in the area?"

"Yes but I was always very busy in college, between the classes and my extracurricular activities, it was hard to fit anything else in," Aubrey explained.

"I see. It's good that you're taking the time to do it now though. You know, if you ever need a sightseeing buddy I'm always available. I'm a local so I'd make an excellent tour guide," Stacie offered.

Aubrey blushed lightly, hiding it by ducking into a drawer and grabbing a file she didn't need.

"Why did you need to avoid your apartment anyway? Was Chloe getting her freak on?"

"Beca was over."

Stacie's brows shot sky-high. "Wow. I mean I always assumed, I have a good eye for these things," she added a wink to that which made Aubrey think she was trying to say something more than it seemed. "But I thought they would keep dancing around it until someone locked them in a room together or something. Sexual tension like that would never be able to survive in a small place. I also have a good eye for sexual tension," another wink.

Aubrey opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to bring her brain back from the gutter to focus on the fact that she'd just given the impression that her best friend was sleeping with the midget. And with that image planting itself in her mind, her brain cleared. "No! Not sleeping together! Where would you even get that idea Stacie? They are just friends. Chloe would never… not with her," Aubrey sounded truly disgusted by the idea.

"No?"

"No. Never. Chloe may be friends with that, and I use this term lightly, woman but she would never consider a relationship with her. That path just leads to nothing good. They just like to listen to music at a volume that the entire street can hear."

"Oh," Stacie said, frowning slightly at the fact that she had read the pair wrong. She glanced over her shoulder to see Chloe talking to the new girl. Beca's eyes were focused on the redhead and her mouth kept quirking into a smile when Chloe said something that must have been funny. No, she hadn't read that wrong.

"Besides, sexual relations with a co-worker is complicated and messy," Aubrey said, her tone formal and voice clipped.

Stacie gave the blonde a half-smile. "Well, he's a hunter," she used both hands to gesture to her lady business.

Aubrey's eyes widened to saucers and she gapped at the brunette, her mouth hanging open as she seemed to freeze.

"I like sex and I'm good at it." Stacie reached forward a hand and lightly closed Aubrey's mouth, unnecessarily stroking a finger along her jaw as she did it. "I'd love to show you how fun it could be to break the rules."

Aubrey still seemed to be struggling to catch up, lost somewhere in her thoughts about a naked Stacie hunting. She swallowed.

"But until then, let's do some work, OK?"

Aubrey blinked a few times, nodding numbly.

"Excellent." Stacie pulled out the top file, which was also the thickest. "And your favourite midget appears to have once again more than quadrupled anyone else's complaints."

Aubrey rolled her eyes and took the file from Stacie, shivering when their hands touched. She forced her eyes to focus on the file, on work, and away from the brunette vixen who was rubbing herself in an unprofessional way right next to her.

* * *

Beca groaned and glanced at the clock once more. Only ten more minutes and she could leave this hellhole. So far today she had beaten her top score on Minesweeper, Chess and Solitaire. She hadn't made any sales but she also hadn't gotten any complaints. Well, she had, but she hadn't told them her real name so it didn't count. A tapping drew her attention to the receptionist desk. Her eyes had been constantly flickering towards Chloe all day, as they usually did, but today the red hair and blue eyes had been missing more often than not. The receptionist had been drifting all around the office, mostly helping Aubrey and Emily, and Beca missed her. Even though that had spent the entire weekend and that morning together. Now, though, Chloe was sitting at her desk, eyes on her computer with laser-focus, and ear buds in. She was tapping out whatever beat she was listening to and chewing on her lip to stop herself from singing. This was one of Beca's favourite things about Chloe, her absolute passion for music that was only rivalled by her own. The redhead would listen to music at any opportunity and everything just seemed to flow through her.

Beca made her way over to the desk, wanting to spend her last ten minutes with her best friend.

"Hey Chlo," Beca greeted.

Chloe didn't look up, her music drowning out Beca's voice.

With a grin Beca leaned forward, moving slowly to not scare her, and tugged an ear bud out.

Chloe swivelled her in chair quickly, beaming as she turned to face Beca. "Hey stranger. I feel like I haven't seen you all day."

"You've been a busy little bee."

Chloe scrunched up her nose. "I don't like bees. They seem like they should be cute and cuddly but they are vicious."

Beca laughed and shook her head fondly. "Only you would have a problem with a little bug."

"I like ladybugs," Chloe shrugged her shoulders. She reached a hand out, grabbing Beca's wrist lightly from where it was leaning on the smooth counter surface. "I also like grasshoppers," Chloe grinned, her finger stroking the tattoo on the shorter woman's arm.

Beca shivered, feeling goose bumps rise in the wake of Chloe's finger as it circled her skin. "You should get a bug tattoo."

"What?" Chloe tilted her head and narrowed her eyes, thinking over the suggestion as her finger continued to trace Beca's grasshopper.

"Seriously. A little ladybug tattoo on your wrist."

Chloe grinned, loving the idea. "We would have matching tattoos!"

Beca forced her face to remain neutral, even if her nose did scrunch slightly. "Well I guess. But c'mon Beale you would totally rock a badass little ladybug tattoo."

"It will be cute."

"No."

"Let's do it."

Beca blinked, eyes Chloe's serious, and slightly crazy, expression. "Seriously? You want to get a tattoo?"

"Why not?" Chloe was bubbling with enthusiasm.

"It's permanent."

"So is yours."

"Yeah but Chlo-"

"Don't you think I can pull off a tattoo?" Chloe's voice sounded wounded and Beca rushed to fix it.

"Dude no! A cute bug tattoo would be great on you. Hot like everything else about you."

It worked. Chloe's pout turned back into her beaming smile. "Great. Let's do it tonight."

"Yeah. Sounds good. I'll drive." Beca was about to move back to her desk when someone walked up beside her.

"Tonight? Bec we have plans tonight." Jesse's face looked like a kicked puppy, pouting with wide eyes just like Chloe had done. For some reason his face just annoyed her.

"Well we can change those-"

"We can't change them! Bec I've had tickets to this show for ages," Jesse whined, his voice grating on Beca's nerves.

Beca rolled her eyes. This wasn't the first time they'd had this fight, but she didn't like that fact that Chloe was forced to listen to it, even though the other woman was considerate enough to look like she was focusing on her computer. "What kind of a special screening is on a Monday, anyway? You know I don't like movies. Why don't you just take Benji or someone who will actually enjoy it?"

"Because you are my girlfriend and we made these plans months ago! Besides, we haven't seen each other outside work in a month!" Jesse's voice was rising quickly, causing their co-workers to turn and look their way, curious as to the lover's spat that was occurring.

Beca swallowed nervously not comfortable with the attention. When she thought about it she realised she had been spending most of her time with Chloe over the past few weeks. "I get that Jesse," Beca began, keeping her voice low and calm, "But I hate movies, you know that and you make me go anyway. Chloe and I just made plans so-"

"That's the point Beca! Just! You already have plans with me and you're going to cancel them, again." Jesse's anger was growing and veins in his neck throbbing with the pressure to not scream in frustration.

"Yeah but can't we just see the movie another night?"

"Another night? Beca it is a one-night screening, there is no other night."

"Yeah but-"

"Beca," Chloe cut in, not liking the way that they were fighting about her and the amount of attention that was being drawn.

Beca turned to Chloe as soon as she heard the redhead call her name softly, Jesse's scoff at the action went ignored.

Chloe could read Beca like she was her second language so she could tell, judging by the furrowed brow, thin lips and narrowed eyes that she was getting frustrated and close to exploding. Chloe reached out a hand and began to stroke the same piece of skin as earlier. The effect was instant. Beca's shoulders dropped, her face relaxed and she let out a puff of air. "We can do it another night Becs, it's fine."

"Yeah but I want to do it tonight," Beca answered, chewing her lip.

Chloe shook her head slightly, trying to show that she did too but they just couldn't without creating a mess. "Another night. Besides I was thinking about taking Emily out for some get-to-know-you drinks tonight." Chloe glanced at Jesse to include him in the conversation, "You should stop by after the movie."

"We were going to get dinner-" Jesse started.

"Yeah we'll do that," Beca answered.

Jesse sighed and muttered something under his breath as he turned and stomped back over to his desk to gather his things and leave.

Beca ignored him and kept her gaze on Chloe. "You sure this is OK?"

"Of course," Chloe grinned easily, slightly overwhelmed by the very obvious display of Beca's desire to spend time with her over her boyfriend. Then again, she did despise movies so maybe it was just a means to an end. "How does tomorrow sound? That way I have a night to work on a design."

"You gonna draw it yourself?"

"Do you think I should?"

"Sure. You're great at that stuff."

"So many compliments from you today. How did I get so lucky?" Chloe joked, realising for the first time that she was still stroking Beca's arm. She dropped her arm, noticing Beca's frown at the loss of contact.

"Must be possessed or something."

Chloe rolled her eyes dramatically. "There's the Beca I know and love."

Jesse cleared his throat, appearing behind Beca again, holding her bag out for her. Other workers were making their way outside and to freedom but some were hanging back, waiting to see if there would be any more drama.

Beca glanced at him over her shoulder and rolled her eyes, much to his displeasure. "Yeah. Love you too Chlo. Text you later."

Chloe smiled wide, showing all of her teeth. "Yep. Have fun guys."

"Just try and stop me," Beca deadpanned as she headed for the door, disappearing with an awkward wave.

Chloe didn't realise she was staring at the empty doorway until Emily stepped into her eye line, causing her to blink back to the present. "Oh, hi Emily. How was your first day?"

Emily's responding smile rivalled Chloe's in brightness and enthusiasm. "Aca-mazing."

"Aca? Do you like Acapella?"

"I love Acapella! My mum was apart of the Barden Bellas, an all female Acapella group at Barden University. It was my dream to become a Bella but they disbanded a couple of years ago before I had the chance. I would have been a legacy."

Chloe looked away from Emily's emotive face, biting on her cheek harshly. "I was a Barden Bella."

"You were?"

"Yes."

"But you're so young so…" Emily's eyes scanned Chloe for a moment before they widened in recognition. "Oh-em-aca-gee! You were one of the last Bellas!"

Chloe nodded sadly, not wanting to relive that sad part of her history. The Barden Bellas had been the highlight of her college experience and she had thrived on performing with them. She had really felt like she had found her calling and had considered just staying in college forever to always be a Barden Bella. Until her junior year. On the cusp of becoming a senior and co-captain of the Bellas, disaster struck. Aubrey, her best friend and fellow future co-captain, lost her nerve and… well it wasn't pretty. The next year they tried to make a comeback but there had been something missing and the group just never got into sync. She'd graduated and tried to put the pain in the past and had, for the most part, succeeded.

"I'm sorry," Emily said softly when Chloe remained silent.

"It's OK. Being a Bella was one of the best things that ever happened to me. I'm sorry that you never had the chance to be one," Chloe said sincerely.

Emily shrugged easily. "You guys did your best, no one blames you. Acapella just isn't really a thing anymore."

Chloe sighed and nodded. Acapella was really dying out.

"Umm," Emily started, trying to cut through the sad pall that was hanging between them. Everyone else had left, leaving just Emily and Chloe together. "You mentioned going out for drinks?"

Chloe brightened immediately, putting thoughts of the Bellas to the back of her mind. "Yes!" She glanced around, taking note of the empty rooms. "It was kinda a last minute decision. How does just me and you sound?"

"Great."

Chloe grabbed her bag and was quickly walking out of the building, making sure to lock the doors behind her and smiling lightly at the memory of how helpful her keys had been that morning.

* * *

"So Lily… is she…" Emily trailed off, not really sure how to describe the woman that had terrified her today.

Chloe reached forward and placed a comforting hand on Emily's shoulder. "Sorry but yes, that is how Lily always is and always will be. One time I was close enough to hear what she said and I didn't sleep for a week. I'm pretty glad that I can usually just pretend she is a silent presence."

Emily nodded, accepting that and deciding to make sure to keep some distance from Lily. "And Stacie? Does she always…?"

Chloe blinked, tilting her head for a moment before her mouth formed an 'O' in realisation. "The boobs?" Chloe gave an example by grabbing and squeezing both of her own, causing Emily to blush furiously.

"Yes," Emily mumbled.

"Pretty much. But Stacie is actually really great once you get past that. She's really smart and great with people. Anyone else?" They had spent the last few hours drinking slowly and talking about people from the office. Chloe was lucky to be the type of person to get along with anyone and everyone so it was easy for her to talk up all of their good qualities. Except maybe Bumper.

Emily chewed her lip and twiddled her thumbs, seemingly nervous about whoever she was about to ask about. "What about… umm… Beca?"

"What about Beca?" Chloe asked in a neutral tone.

"Oh, you know," Emily shrugged awkwardly, "You two seem like good friends, is she really always that sour? And what's her deal with Jesse?"

Chloe's finger began to absently circle the rim of her glass as she considered her answer. "Well," she started, before changing her mind and downing the rest of her drink, as well as the second one she already had in front of her. "I should get another," she said, blinking owlishly as the vodka rushed into her body all at once. "Be right back!"

Chloe leaned against the bar, bending over slightly to be able to talk to the bartender clearly. She didn't notice the way it provided a perfect view of her cleavage to the bartender, but he did.

"What can I get ya?" He asked, his eyes focused on trying to see as much skin as he could.

"Vodka and Cranberry. Two please."

"On it," he replied, adding a wink as he quickly made the drinks.

Chloe straightened, for the first time realising how he was looking at her like she was dinner. She grinned.

"Here ya go."

"Thanks," Chloe replied, her voice low and breathy. "What do I owe you?"

The man swallowed, visibly as his Adam's apple bobbed. "On me."

"Thanks," Chloe repeated, adding a wink.

"Sure."

Chloe gave him her best smile and turned, adding an extra sway to her step as she knew he'd be looking. She made sure to send him another wink as she sipped her drink after reclaiming her booth seat beside Emily. "What were you saying?" Chloe asked after almost finishing her drink in one mouthful.

Emily glanced between the bartender and her new friend for a moment before shaking it off. "I asked about Beca."

"Oh right!" Chloe said, her voice coming across with a fake cheerfulness. "She's my best friend, other than Bree of course. Jesse is her boyfriend. They've been together five years."

"Wow," Emily said, visibly shocked by that news. "I would never have guessed that. How long have you known her? You two seem really close."

"One year and we are," Chloe replied, finishing her drink and moving on to the second, as she intentionally kept her answers short and to the point.

Emily frowned, worried about Chloe suddenly graduating from gradual drinking to suddenly downing three drinks in just a few minutes. "Is she always so… dark?"

Chloe giggled, the noise sounding forced. "She's only like that around people she doesn't know very well. She's actually one of the kindest, most sincere and completely caring people I've ever met."

"Wow. Really?"

"Yeah. That's why I love her."

Emily blinked. Chloe coughed and quickly downed the rest of that drink too. "I mean as a friend," she corrected with a forced smile. "I love her as a friend. We're best friends."

Emily chewed her lip, unsure about how to continue. She wasn't the type to notice things but she hadn't been able to stop today. She'd noticed the way Beca's eyes continuously flicked up to Chloe's desk, even when she wasn't there. She'd noticed the way Beca always looked for Chloe when something funny happened. She'd noticed the way Chloe couldn't help touching Beca in some way whenever she walked past her. She's noticed the way Jesse watched their interactions like a hawk. And she'd definitely noticed the way their faces responded to each other's name or presence.

"Chloe," Emily began softly, "I know that I'm new and we only met today and you barely know me but if you want to talk I might be the best person for it. I mean, I don't know Beca or Jesse so I don't really have an opinion on anything. I'm neutral, like Sweden."

"I failed maps."

"It's a saying."

"Right." Chloe scanned Emily's face as she considered the offer. "It would be nice to talk to someone about it." Maybe it was the drinks.

"Go ahead."

"Becs is this great person and we get on so well and I-" Chloe swallowed, shaking her head slightly to clear her thoughts as her brain began to cloud due to the liquor. "She has Jesse though and they've been together forever. I refuse to get in the middle of that. Beca is my best friend and I love spending time with her and… and I love her. But I don't know how I love her, not for certain. I just know that I can't look at her without wondering what it would be like to kiss her, to touch her as more than friends, to call her my girlfriend."

Chloe's phone buzzed and she leaned forward to where it was sitting on the table.

Beca: We're here.

Chloe sighed and put the phone back down, grabbing her drink instead and finishing it. "She's straight." Chloe glanced up and saw Beca and her boyfriend quickly making their way through some standing patrons and on the way to their booth. "And she has Jesse."

Emily watched in wonder as Chloe changed the second Beca reached their table. Gone were her sad eyes and wistful pout, in their place was a beaming smile and shining blue orbs.

"Becs!" Chloe cheered, jumping up and pulling the short woman into a tight embrace that not even Emily could call friendly.

"Whoa there Chlo," Beca laughed, wrapping her arms just as tightly around her friend. "How many have you had?" She asked as she pulled away, keeping her hands on the redhead's hips to stop her from swaying.

"Not many," Chloe answered, sitting back down and pulling Beca with her, leaving Jesse to pull a stool over from a nearby table.

Beca glanced behind Chloe back at Emily. 'How many?' she mouthed.

Emily held up 9 fingers in response and Beca nodded, treading an arm around her friend's shoulder, telling herself it was to keep her steady but knowing that she was actually enjoying how touchy a drunk Chloe could be, and that's saying something considering how touchy a sober Chloe is.

"Do you want a drink?" Jesse asked eventually.

"Maybe two waters?" Beca said, stroking Chloe's hair absently as the redhead leaned into her shoulder. Jesse left for the bar and Beca turned to the redhead and the temp. "So what's the topic of conversation?"

Beca frowned when Emily and Chloe both reacted with matching blushes but she was distracted when Chloe suddenly pulled away from her side, putting a small amount of space between them and making her impossibly cold.

"I was just giving her the low-down on the folks at Dunder Mifflin," Chloe said, knowing at least she could get away with a half-truth.

"Yeah?" Beca asked. "Who were you up to?"

Chloe glanced at Beca and smirked, "You actually. I was telling her you're just a complete pile of fluff."

Beca rolled her eyes, leaning forwards to seem like she was trying to make it easier to hear Emily but actually closing the gap between her and the redhead next to her. "Temp whatever she told you was a lie and I won't hesitate to harm you, physically, should you spread her lies." Her face was serious and her tone was terrifying.

Emily's eyes widened and her face paled. "She-she didn't tell me-I, I won't."

"Good." Beca leaned back into the booth, crossing her arms across her chest and letting herself enjoy the warmth she felt as her bare arm rubbed against her best friend's.

"Don't be so mean," Chloe pouted, turning her back on Emily to poke at Beca's folded arms. "I like her. She reminds me of a mini-me. So be nice."

Beca refused to budge. New people weren't really her thing. Chloe was only the third person she'd ever opened up to, Jesse and her mother being the first two. And now that she thought about it Chloe had gotten much further than the other two. She was definitely persistent.

Chloe added a pout and puppy eyes to her pleading, her slightly drunk state making her blinking much slower, almost hooding her eyes. "Please for me?"

Beca swallowed. Hard. Her arms fell to her sides. "Fine," she huffed, disappointed that she'd given in so easily. "So what's your deal temp?"

"My name is Emily."

Beca just looked at her.

"No deal really. I'm doing a gap year before college to mature and experience more of the world before going to Barden University next year," Emily gushed, enthusiasm pouring out of her.

Wow. She really was an innocent and mini-Chloe. Maybe Beca could stand to be a bit warmer to her. "Yeah? You thought Dunder Mifflin would help you mature and see more of the world?"

"Maybe. It's working so far," Emily grinned, gesturing at the bar they were in. "And the money will help pay for college."

"And you're going to Barden for college. Why?"

Emily glanced at Chloe quickly, wondering if she should be honest. Chloe nodded her head slightly, giving her the go-ahead. "My mum went there. She was a Barden Bella. I'm a legacy, I wanted to be a Barden Bella too."

Beca looked at Chloe, giving her a quick smile and nudging her with her shoulder, her form of saying, 'You OK'? Chloe gave her a sad smile in return. The redhead had spoken constantly and at length about the acapella group that couldn't and although she had no interest in something so lame she couldn't deny how passionate her friend was about it. They even joked that if Beca had gone to Barden maybe she would have created a remix, like the ones she'd loaded on Chloe's iPhone, and the Bellas would have won the ICCAs.

"So, legacy," Beca started, wanting to bring the conversation to something that wouldn't upset her friend. "You like to sing."

"My name is Emily and yeah, I love to sing. I even write my own-"

"Here you are," Jesse announced, cutting off whatever Emily was saying. He placed a tray down on the table, moving four waters, a beer and a vodka and cranberry off of it before sitting down.

Beca frowned at the vodka and cranberry, knowing it was Chloe's drink of choice and that she hadn't ordered it. "What's with that?" she questioned, gesturing at the drink.

Jesse pointed a thumb over his shoulder. "Compliments of the bartender. Looks like our Chloe has herself a fan," he smiled.

Beca felt her skin crawl as she looked at the way the man was undressing Chloe with her eyes. "Yeah, no. I'm gonna take that back." Beca reached forward to grab the drink but Chloe stopped her, picking it up instead.

"Let me." She stood, swaying for a second before steading herself with a hand on Beca's head.

"You good Chlo?" Beca asked, really not wanting the redhead to walk across the bar by herself but not knowing a subtle way to invite herself along.

"Yep," Chloe responded, popping the p. She grabbed her phone and bag even though she knew Beca would watch them for her.

* * *

Beca watched, filled with worry, as Chloe made her way to the bar. She was walking fine. She probably wasn't as drunk as Beca thought she was. Her line of sight was blocked when Jesse stood up from his stool and plopped down into Chloe's seat. The short brunette glared at him. "Dude. That's Chloe's seat."

Jesse shrugged and dropped a heavy arm over his girlfriend's shoulders. "She'll understand. I want to sit with my girl. This is still our date night, isn't it?" He sent Beca a smile which she once found adorable, now it only reminded her that it wasn't as bright as Chloe's.

Beca sighed. She really was being a bad girlfriend when Jesse had always been nothing but sweet and persistent. The problem was that she wasn't in love with him. She loved him, as a friend, as a best friend, but she had always turned him down because she just didn't feel anything for him. One day she'd woken up, feeling cold and alone and scared about her post-high school future. He'd called, asking her out, and she'd said yes. It had been nothing more than a desire to not be alone for the rest of her life and the knowledge that Jesse was the type of guy who wouldn't leave no matter how stunted she was emotionally (and physically). So five years later and he was still persevering and she wasn't sure how to tell someone who loved her that she didn't want him anymore, never had. So she didn't, and she wouldn't, regardless of the way her heart was starting to pull her in a different, dangerous direction.

Jesse placed a light kiss on Beca's lips, solidifying the fact that she felt nothing for him. She smiled, as best as she could, trying to look happy, but quickly turned her head to look for Chloe again. Her heart raced at what she saw.

* * *

Chloe made her way to the bar, taking short, sure, steps and breathing deeply, forcing the alcohol to stop playing games with her head. She donned her best smile when she reached the bar, placing the drink lightly on the wooden surface. "Hi again."

"Hey. I'm Rick," the man greeted, much cooler than he had during their first conversation, obviously bolstered by the fact that she'd come over to talk to him again.

"I'm Chloe." Chloe stuck out her hand and shook his, her booze-addled mind liking the way his hand felt rough in hers. "Thanks for the drink but I should probably stick to water for now."

"That's a shame," Rick responded, not reaching for the glass to empty it. "I made it especially for you. It's nice and strong," he added a wink at the end.

"Thanks, again, but I shouldn't. I should really be getting back to-" Chloe glanced over her shoulder and felt her blood run cold. Jesse had taken her seat and Beca was curled into his side, staring at him. Chloe clenched her jaw. She couldn't deal with this tonight. Not after what she'd told Emily. "You know what," Chloe said, turning back to the bartender, "Screw it." She grabbed the drink and finished it in one go.

"Wow," Rick breathed, impressed and not hiding it.

"What time do you finish?" Chloe asked, not caring how forward she was being. She was an adult, she was a single adult, she could do what she wanted.

Rick gestured at a nearby waitress who nodded in response. "Now," he said, walking around the bar and grabbing Chloe's hand. "Let's get out of here."

Chloe let him pull her out of the bar as she pulled out her phone, quickly sending a text.

Rick paused at the door, looking back at her. "You sure you want this?" he checked, just in case.

Chloe glanced back over her shoulder. Beca was kissing him. Without taking a moment to think it through she grabbed his face and connected their lips, forcing her tongue into his mouth and tasting his minty fresh breath. "I'm sure," she breathed against his lips.

"Good," he smirked as she pulled her outside.

* * *

Beca felt her phone vibrate and she grabbed it out, her body feeling numb after seeing Chloe kiss the man and leave with him.

Chloe: Hey I'm gonna call it a night. Had too many for a work night. Say sorry to Emily and make sure she gets home safe. See you tomorrow, love you xoxo.

Beca could only stare at the words blankly. She had no right to be mad, she had no right to be upset, so she decided to feel nothing.

* * *

 **A/N: Whoof. I know that seemed to take a sad turn at the end but I assure you it will mostly be a ball of happy fluff. Coming up in the next chapter we have a day-cation to the beach which will be rad :)**

 **As always, leave a review or PM me with what you think. You can also duck over to Tumblr (I'm so glad I got one before the TCAs!) and say hai at Awesam-blog**

 **Peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey ya'll! Thanks for all of the PMs, reviews and (what are they called on Tumblr?) asks. I always love reading them all and replying to everyone. I want to get something clear cause a lot of you have been asking why I'm not updating frequently and somehow it got out that I considered abandoning this story. First, no, I would never abandon it, even if there was only one person reading it. I just got a promotion at work so I'm working crazy hours with barely any sleep. I write when I can (weekends mostly) and will PROMISE to update AT LEAST weekly if not more. Maybe keep on me if you DO like this story, it keeps me motivated.**

 **I love each and every one of you (seriously, it's crazy how much love I have). Read on kind Bechloe fans!**

* * *

The office was silent. The phones weren't ringing, there were no hushed conversations and Fat Amy wasn't sure what to do. She prided herself on keeping up an entertaining work place, especially with cameras watching, and so far so good, until today. She wasn't sure what had happened but it seemed like a cloud of depression had covered the office overnight and everyone was feeling it. Amy had even seen Beca make a sales call, successfully. Something was very wrong. And Amy knew it involved the snarky brunette.

It probably wasn't subtle but Amy decided the best way to fix whatever mess Beca had created would be spying. So that was how she found herself peaking through the blinds in her office, watching the short brunette's every action.

* * *

Beca was lost in her head, as she had been for most of the morning. She couldn't stop replaying that moment in the bar last night and reliving the emotions she had felt. Chloe was her friend, her best friend. They were close, actually Chloe was the one person that Beca felt closest to in her life, but Jesse was her boyfriend and Chloe was single. Beca had no right to be jealous. She had no right to be hurt, angry or upset. But she was. She was furious. She wanted to scream at Chloe, beg her for an explanation and demand an apology. But she couldn't. Because Chloe was her best friend and Jesse was her boyfriend.

Beca's eyes roamed the room, stopping on the redhead as they normally did. She looked relaxed and refreshed. Her hair was in waves down her back, her makeup was minimal, just accentuating her eyes, and her bright blue shirt was the perfect mix of professional and casual. She didn't look like she'd just had a one night stand.

Snap.

Beca glanced down at the pieces of pen that were now jutting into the palm of her hand. She clenched her jaw and released her fist, letting the pieces of plastic drop onto her desk. Her eyes went back to Chloe. She was moving her head to a beat only she could hear and was totally immersed in the music playing through her ear buds. Her eyes were open, focused on the screen in front of her as her mouth moved to the lyrics of the song. She was stunning. It was no surprise that it only took one look for that guy to leave with her last night.

Beca yanked her eyes away and dropped them to the blank notebook open in front of her. She grabbed a new pen and tried to shift her thoughts away from her best friend and onto her music.

The Way You Make Me Feel would be a good song to mix with something. Michael Jackson was a legend and his music was very easy to manipulate and mix. Beca wrote out a few key lyrics that she thought would work the best.

Hey Pretty Baby With The

High Heels On

You Give Me Fever

Like I've Never, Ever Known

You're Just A Product Of

Loveliness

I Like The Groove Of

Your Walk,

Your Talk, Your Dress

Beca tapped her pen against the page, mentally flicking through her catalogue of music to find a second song to pair with it. An idea sparked in Beca's mind and she started writing again, not really considering the implications of the song she was creating.

You're the best friend

That I ever had

I've been with you such a long time

You're my sunshine

And I want you to know

That my feelings are true

I really love you

You're my best friend

Beca stopped after she wrote the last line and stared at the page for a few moments. Music always seemed to be able to explain feelings to her in a way nothing else could. But she didn't like the answers that were staring her in the face. She glanced at Chloe again. The redhead was chewing her lip now and her eyes were narrowed. She clicked something on the screen and her eyes widened as her tongue poked out. Beca could watch her reactions forever, in fact, most days that was all she did. Her eyes scanned over the room, landing on Jesse. He was wearing his usual half-grin as he typed something up on his computer. He once had been filled with dreams of moving to LA and scoring movies. Now he was content staying in Barden, working as the second-best salesperson at a failing paper company. Beca tried to remember the boy from high school, constantly talking about dreams, true love and music. She barely recognized this man in front of her and that was her own fault. She had let go of their friendship in favor of using him as her boyfriend and now she couldn't find the strength to set him free like he deserved. At this point she owed it to him to stay. If only Chloe wasn't clouding all of her thoughts.

Jesse must have felt her looking because soon his eyes met hers. She watched as his emotions changed from happy to curious to concerned. "You OK Bec?" He really did care about her.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Beca lied, doing her best to return his caring smile but showing him something more like a grimace.

Jesse nodded once, accepting her answer, and turned back to whatever he had been working on. Beca's focus went back to Chloe.

* * *

"Listen up pitches!" Amy roared, suddenly jumping out of her office, causing more than a few people to jolt in surprise.

"Amy!" Aubrey chastised.

"What? You told me I couldn't call them bitches?" Fat Amy defended herself.

Aubrey rolled her eyes and turned back to her work, intent on ignoring the Australian.

"I have a surprise for you all. Waiting outside is a chariot to joy and freedom."

On second thought maybe Aubrey should be paying attention to the other blonde. She quickly turned back around, her brows raised and confusion written all over her face. "What?"

Amy sighed and rolled her eyes. "Bus. Outside. Excursion. Let's go."

No one moved.

"Amy we are working and busy. You can't just dismiss an entire day because you are bored," Aubrey chastised.

"I can and I will. Besides, this isn't about me. There is something wrong today, it's like horse manure, it just stinks all over the place." Amy waved a hand in front of her face, looking truly distressed.

"What?" Aubrey asked again.

"Just get on the bus!" Amy ordered.

Everyone reacted quickly, not used to seeing Amy angry. They filed past her, looking at her curiously, on their way outside and into the bus. Aubrey followed last, dragging her heels, but she started running when Amy made it very obvious she was more than happy to leave without her.

* * *

As Beca walked onto the bus she was faced with a hard decision. Jesse was sitting by himself behind Benji, obviously saving the seat on the small mini-bus for her. The temp was sitting behind him and behind her was an empty backseat. Normally she'd claim the backseat and sit with Chloe, whom she knew was walking a few people behind her. She always knew where Chloe was. Beca regretted her decision as soon as she slumped down next to Jesse. Her eyes found Chloe's straight away and she saw the hurt fly through them before it was covered by a smile.

"Chloe! Come sit with me," Emily offered from her seat when she saw Chloe hesitate.

Chloe rewarded her with a wide smile and slid into the free seat, letting Aubrey and Stacie take the back. Bumper sat with Benji, with Donald and Lily across the aisle from them. Flo and CR sat behind them and across from Beca, and Jessica and Ashley were across from Chloe. Fat Amy was driving.

"Does this sort of thing happen often?" Emily asked trying to keep her voice quiet so only Chloe could hear her over the sound of the engine.

"I wish I could tell you that it doesn't but it kinda does," Chloe whispered back.

"Well at least this is entertaining," Emily said hopefully, moving her head so that it was pressing against Chloe's so that they could speak privately. They hadn't known each other long but they felt a mutual connection that made them feel at ease with each other.

"Yeah you can never be bored with Fat Amy as your boss," Chloe agreed.

"So did you have fun last night? After you left?" Emily asked.

"What do you mean?"

"We saw you leave with that bartender. I thought maybe after what you told me you just needed…" Emily trailed off, waving her hand in the air.

Chloe turned her head to look at Emily front on, a frown on her face. "You guys saw me leave?"

"I didn't but Beca did."

Chloe glanced at the chair in front of her. Brunette hair was barely visible over the top of it. Was that why Beca had been acting so strange today? But why would Beca care if Chloe left with a guy. Could she possibly return Chloe's feelings? No. She had a boyfriend and she was straight.

Chloe was so lost in her musings that Emily decided to pull out her phone, connecting the earphones and pressing shuffle on her music library. A few minutes later Chloe still seemed to be frozen in thought. Emily tapped her lightly on the shoulder, smiling when the redhead turned to her straight away with widened eyes.

"Sorry. I was thinking," Chloe apologized.

"That's OK. Did you want to talk about it?"

"Maybe another time."

"Deal. Wanna listen?" Emily held up an earphone.

"Thanks," Chloe smiled, taking it happily and shoving it into her ear. "Oh! I love this song!" She cheered straight away.

Well, I've got two tickets to the game

It'd be great if I could take you to it this Sunday

And I'll walk you home when the whole thing's done

If you're there, I don't even care which team won

We can stop at the coffee shop

And make fun of the cops in the parking lot

We can laugh as we both pretend

That we're not in love and that we're just good friends

Beca grinned when she heard Chloe's musical voice filling the mini-bus. All of her earlier musings and problems were forgotten when she heard that sound.

Well, I'm tired of pretending

But I'm terrified of it ending

I know if not for you there's nothing I could do to ever let it end

And I know you feel the same way

Cause you told me drunk on your birthday

And as you pulled to me

You whispered in my ear, "Don't ever let it end"

Don't let it end

Don't let it end

Don't ever let it end

Beca turned in her chair, moving into the aisle partly so that she could face Chloe. She opened her mouth, ready to sing along with her best friend, just as they always did on a Friday night, when a second voice started singing instead of hers.

Saturday, I'm gonna take her out

Cause her favorite band is gonna play downtown

Gonna sing the song we've all heard of

About those two young friends that should've fell in love

Later on, we'll cut through the park

And she can hold my hand, cause she hates the dark

And we can laugh as we both pretend

That we're not in love and that we're just good friends

Beca was sure her heart stopped beating. Chloe was singing with Emily, not her. Beca could only watch as Chloe shared her wide, singing-while-happy, smile with Emily, not her. Beca could only watch as Chloe focused her bright blue eyes on brown. Beca could only watch as Chloe began to harmonize with someone that wasn't her.

Well, I'm tired of pretending

But I'm terrified of it ending

I know if not for you there's nothing I could do to ever let it end

And I know you feel the same way

Cause you told me drunk on your birthday

And as you pulled to me

You whispered in my ear, "Don't ever let it end"

Don't let it end

Don't let it end

Don't ever let it end

Chloe linked a hand with Emily's and raised it in the air, swaying it back and forth with the beat of the song. She was so into her performance that she had forgotten that they weren't alone, and were in fact on a bus full of people, full of co-workers.

The greatest times we ever had

It's crazy now just looking back, we can laugh

You never know where life's gonna go

Cause we're the only ones who'll ever know

About Sunday night just her and I

Sitting side by side in the full moonlight

I pulled her close, just to hold her tight

And the both of us could tell it just felt right

She looked at me in the sweetest way

Like she could tell what the hell I was about to say

Must've took a while just to find the words

Cause she cut me off and finally said it first

Beca clenched her jaw as the words sliced through her chest. How was it possible that Chloe just happened to be singing a song that so closely resembled what she was feeling? And how was it possible that listening to Chloe singing this song made everything so much realer.

Well, I'm tired of pretending

But I'm terrified of it ending

I know if not for you there's nothing I could do to ever let it end

And you know I feel the same way

Cause I told you drunk on my birthday

And as you pulled me near

You whispered in my ear, "Don't ever let it end"

Don't let it end

Don't let it end

Don't ever let it end

Don't let it end

Don't let it end

Don't ever let it end

The song changed and Chloe and Emily stopped singing, only to be met with a full round of applause from their colleagues.

"That was tight," CR complimented first, followed by various other comments from everyone else on the mini-bus. Well, everyone except Beca who was staring at Chloe with unhidden hurt stinging her eyes.

Chloe grinned, glancing at everyone on the bus as they complimented the impromptu performance, only for her face to drop when her eyes met Beca's. The deep blue was darker than she had ever seen and they were filled with a pain that Chloe felt in her core. Her best friend was hurting and she was responsible.

Chloe was silent for the rest of the ride, Beca's face burned into her mind. She gave an occasional smile when Emily tried to strike up a conversation but soon the temp stopped trying, knowing Chloe's head was elsewhere, namely on the silent brunette who hadn't moved a muscle since turning away from Chloe.

* * *

"Alright you flat butts, we're here!" Amy called as she pulled the bus into the parking lot.

Aubrey glanced out the window, a frown gracing her features. "The lake?"

"Yep," Amy grunted as she climbed out of the bus, opening the doors for her employees to get out. "Grab your guts and find a place over there," Amy directed, pointing at a shady, grass clearing near the water, as every piled off the bus.

Chloe glanced at Beca, watching her move to head straight over to where Amy had pointed. "Beca. Wait," Chloe said, reaching forward and grabbing her friend's hand. She couldn't hide her shock when Beca reacted by yanking her hand free of Chloe's grip.

"What?" Her voice was harsh, filled with a combination of hurt and anger that she knew Chloe didn't deserve but she was unable to stop.

"Can we talk?"

Beca glanced around, noticing that most people were dragging their feet over to the clearing but they still only had a few seconds.

"It'll be quick," Chloe added, reading Beca's thoughts as only she could do.

Beca opened her mouth, readying herself to say no, but she made the mistake of meeting pleading blue eyes. Chloe's eyes were hypnotic and constantly filled with whatever emotion the redhead was feeling. Right now they looked desperate. Beca sighed, dropped her shoulders and giving in. It wasn't like she wanted to be mad at her friend anyway. And it certainly wasn't like she had a reason to be mad. "What Chlo?"

Chloe's mouth flicked into a smile at the nickname. "About last night-"

"It's cool Chlo-"

"No Beca, listen," Chloe interrupted, her voice firm. She could see Amy gesturing at them to hurry. "Last night. I didn't sleep with him."

"What?"

Chloe grinned at Beca's shocked expression. So that was what she had been upset about. "I didn't sleep with him. I promise."

"It's cool if you did. I mean, you are single and stuff," Beca said, but her face told a different story. Her eyes were downcast, refusing to meet Chloe's and her mouth was stretching into a smile without her permission. She fought off the thoughts that told her it was wrong to be so happy that her best friend hadn't had a one night stand, instead just letting herself feel the weight lift off her chest. "So if you didn't…"

"Just a lift. He-"

"Chloe! Beca! Now!"

They both rolled their eyes, sharing a smile, and heading over to their group, enjoying the feeling of the cracks in their friendship being fixed and Beca once again being able to ignore her more-than-friendly feelings for her best friend. "I'll tell you later," Chloe promised, hooking her arm through Beca's as they walked.

Beca gave her a half-smile and tapped their hips together. "Cool," she murmured, forcing herself to keep up her nonchalant charade that Chloe had already seen through.

* * *

"Now that everyone is here," Amy began, sending a pointed look to the brunette and redhead, "I have a day choc-full of team-bonding activities planned for us, and before you ask, no, they don't suck like corporate's. These are classic Australian bonding exercises with a hundred per cent success rate."

Aubrey scoffed, rolling her eyes at the fact that Amy was unable to complete a sentence without a dig at her.

"So. First. We need to pair off-"

"I'm with Chloe." The words fell out of her mouth before she could control them. Her face started burning as everyone turned to look at her as soon as she spoke, except Chloe who giggled lightly and squeezed her arm.

An awkward silence fell over the group until Amy broke it, understanding washing over her face. She really should've started watching Beca much more closely a while ago. This situation was getting very interesting. "Right. So we have Bhloe. Anyone else feel the need to be with a certain person?"

"Bhloe?" Beca questioned, accidentally saying the thought out loud and receiving another round of stares.

"You're Beca and Chloe, together you're Bhloe. Everyone loves a good Bhloe," Amy explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Silence. Even Chloe was thrown by that. "Bhloe," she mouthed, turning it over in her mind. "I like it," she decided, looking down at Beca with a wide grin.

Beca rolled her eyes and shook her head fondly. Of course she would like it.

Amy cleared her throat, giving the pair a curious look when they broke away from each other and looked at her. "Alright. Other pairs." Amy started pairing people off, using names like 'Jashley' and 'Staubrey' that made the process take much longer than necessary because of the constant need to stop and explain. Beca and Chloe were the first pair, then Jessica and Ashley, Stacie and Aubrey, Emily and Benji, Jesse and CR, Flo and Lily and finally Bumper and Donald, with Amy as 'squad leader'.

Amy explained the first activity once everyone regrouped into their pairs. "OK. Everyone close your eyes."

"Amy-" Aubrey started, not trusting the Australian.

"Shut it Posen. Eyes. Closed."

Groans and sighs rang out from the employees but they closed their eyes, well, all except Beca who kept one eye open, just in case.

"Good. Now. Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, think of your darkest secret, breathe out-"

"What?" Aubrey snapped, everyone flicking their eyes open.

Amy threw her hair back and groaned. "Why must you torture me! I said eyes closed."

"Amy-"

"Eyes closed!"

Reluctantly everyone closed their eyes again.

"OK. You're thinking of your darkest secret. It is so bad that you have never told anyone. It is the type of secret you can't tell your priest. It is horrible. It will send you to county. Let it fill you and overwhelm you. Now… open your eyes and tell your partner."

"Dude. No," Beca barked, eyes wide.

"Yes. Do it. And these secrets better be good. I will know."

"You can't-" Aubrey started, once again trying to talk sense into the woman.

"Do it or we are staying here. These keys," Amy said, pulling the bus keys from her pocket, "Will be lost forever." She was serious. Completely, deathly serious.

More groans and sighs and eventually everyone was turning to each other.

"You first," Beca ordered, a frown on her face.

Chloe tilted her head, chewing her lip and squinting her eyes as she concentrated. "I can't think of anything you don't already know about me. Oh!" Chloe cheered, eyes lighting up as she thought of something. "One time in high school I slept in late-"

"And stole homework from the nerd in class. He got detention and you never told anyone," Beca said, her face blank.

"Oh," Chloe pouted for a moment before her face lit up again. "I know! One Thanksgiving-"

"You were mad at your brother so you dropped a piece of turkey on the ground and tricked him into eating it." Beca's face cracked slightly as she fought to keep it even. Chloe had been so ashamed when she'd told Beca that story one Friday night. In Beca's opinion it was one of the tamest revenge plots she'd ever heard and her heart had swelled imagining a little ten year old redhead dropping a piece of turkey quickly onto the ground in anger, a tiny pout on her mouth and little fists clenched. Michael had totally deserved it though. He'd stolen Chloe's first ever-training bra, frozen it, and used it as a centerpiece. Something Beca would have paid to see.

Chloe rolled her head from side to side, trying to think of something else. "What about the time I-"

"Borrowed your next-door-neighbors bike without asking first and returned it scratched? Prank called your principal? Dropped juice on the new carpet and blamed it on Ricky?" Beca teased, allowing a smirk to cover her face as Chloe's face fell. "Chlo these aren't deep dark secrets. What else have you got?"

"I TPed-"

"Nope," Beca shook her head. She'd heard that one too.

"Stole a street sign?"

"That's hanging in your room Beale."

"I know. It says Titanium Way," Chloe giggled. "One time I shoplifted-"

"A lipstick because your mother wouldn't let you wear makeup yet. You felt so guilty that you returned it, tried to pay, and offered to be their slave if they didn't send you to jail. Come on, don't you have anything worse than something you did when you were eight?"

Chloe pouted. "I'm boring."

Beca rolled her eyes. "Beale. Boring is the last word I would use for you. You are just nice."

Chloe huffed, giving in and accepting the fact that Beca knew all of her secrets. Well… except one… but she wasn't sharing that. "Fine. You go Miss Badass."

"That's Mr Badass to you," Beca joked, earning a giggle. "Well you know almost everything but I never told you about what I did to chase off my dad's whore."

Chloe's eyes widened, a grin splitting her face as she clapped her hands together in excitement.

"Calm down you dork," Beca ordered, a teasing tilt in her voice. "Alright so this chick, Sheila, she worked with dad. I'd never met her and dad never said her name but I knew something was going on because my parents were always fighting about 'her'."

Chloe's smile dropped, her eyes shining with sympathy, and she reached out to link her hand with Beca's to offer silent support even though Beca was putting up a good front.

"Anyway," Beca continued, knowing that if she stopped she wouldn't be able to get through this and it actually felt pretty good being able to finally tell someone. Chloe was the only person she could trust with something like this. Not even Jesse or her dad knew what she'd done. "This one night Mum wasn't home so I stole her car and followed him. It was super cliché. The lights were off, I kept cars between us, and I made sure he didn't see me. Her house was so tacky, like something straight out of some fake 70s housewife magazine. She was just as bad with her high blonde hair and floral clothes-"

Chloe glanced down quickly at her own blue, flowered shirt, pouting slightly.

"Not like you," Beca quickly hurried to explain. "She was this total phony, the type that smile at your face and stab you in the back with their words. You are allowed to wear floral and a freakish smile 'cause that's the real you."

Chloe beamed at the compliment but stayed silent so that Beca could continue her story.

"So I now knew where she lived. I went back the next day, wrapped a letter and some photos around a rock, threw it through her window, and she moved the next week. Haven't heard from her since."

Chloe raised a brow, curiosity shining in her eyes. "What did the letter say?"

"Just some threats about what happens to home wreckers," Beca shrugged, not too concerned with the way she had (most likely) terrified the other woman. "It didn't matter in the end. Mum left."

"So that's why you and your dad-"

"Can barely stay in the same room? Yeah. Well, he doesn't know what I did. He gets sad sometimes, thinking about that skank, but I'm not gonna feel guilty." A dark cloud washed over Beca's face as an image of her father staring at a photo of the blonde entered her mind. She knew that look. Her mum had used it when she looked at her father. Her dad loved that woman. She had ruined that. But he had ruined her family first.

Chloe squeezed Beca's hands, still within her own, drawing Beca from her musings and showing her a smile. "Thanks for telling me."

Beca shrugged, trying to wave it off as nothing. "It's whatever."

"No Beca," Chloe said firmly, her smile dropping in favor of a firm, serious expression. "This was a big deal. Thank you. I'm always here if you want to talk. About this or… anything. That's what best friends are for, right?"

Beca looked up into wide, blue eyes. They were so honest, so full of emotion and care. "Yeah… best friends."

"Next activity!" Amy interrupted, now holding a megaphone no one had seen her carrying. "Scene statues."

More groaning.

* * *

Chloe linked her arm with Beca's as soon as Amy announced an end to the 'team-bonding exercises'. "This was fun," Chloe gushed.

Beca rolled her eyes but a smile broke through unbidden. If you would have told her that spending a day in a park with people she barely classed as acquaintances and doing the lamest activities known to man (or crazy Australian) would go down as one of her all-time favorite days she would have socked you in the face, after she'd stopped laughing in your face. Unless of course you'd mentioned that it involved a full 6 hours of one-on-one, uninterrupted 'Chloe time'. Her cheeks were stinging from the uncharacteristic smile that had been etched on her face and her heart raced. Today had been one of the greats. Thanks to her redhead.

Jesse jogged to catch up with Beca as they walked back to the bus. "Today was crazy, right?" He asked, laughter in his voice.

Beca glanced at Chloe, smirking, before glancing back at Jesse. "Yeah. It was something."

Jesse frowned, his brows dropping and his forehead creasing. "Something? It was boring, right? I know you don't like work but even playing Solitaire or whatever it is you do all day is better than pair yoga."

Beca and Chloe shared another grin, irking Jesse slightly that he obviously wasn't in on the joke. "I dunno Jess. The charades were kinda fun."

Chloe giggled and tapped her hip against Chloe's. She dropped a light peck to the shorter woman's cheek before disconnecting their arms so that she could climb onto the mini-bus first.

"Bec?" Jesse questioned, his heart clenching and his mind racing as he took in the slightly glazed over eyes of his girlfriend; eyes that were obviously focused on a part of Chloe that they shouldn't be looking at.

"Yeah?" Beca asked, barely acknowledging him as she climbed onto the bus behind her friend, not even bothering to glance at him.

Jesse sighed, dropping his head and following his girlfriend onto the bus. At least he'd get a chance to talk to her on the bus, maybe even convince her to cuddle. Or not. Jesse couldn't help his pout as he looked up and saw Beca sliding in next to Chloe. She was claiming the window sit and practically sitting on the receptionist as she climbed over her and into the empty seat. Chloe's joyous giggle filled the bus, lifting everyone's mood. Except for Jesse's, as he watched his girlfriend slip even further from his grip.

Jesse claimed the seat in front of Beca, giving Benji a half-smile as he dropped down next to him. "Hey Benj."

"Hey," the magician answered, a bright smile on his face. "Today was fun, right? It was good getting to spend the day with Emily."

"The new girl?" Jesse questioned, twisting in his seat to glance at the brunette who was sitting at the back of the bus with Flo. "Did you manage a full sentence?"

Benji's face dropped slightly. "Well… no… but she was really sweet about it."

Jesse smiled sympathetically and clapped his friend on the back. "Good work buddy."

Benji grinned, before leaning down to pull his iPod and ear buds from his bag.

Jesse took his friend's distraction as the perfect opportunity to try once more with Beca. He rose to his knees and turned so that he was leaning over the chair. His eyes widened and he swallowed his gasp as he saw his girlfriend openly grinning at the redhead as they shared Beca's music, headphones twisted awkwardly so that they could both hear.

"Why don't you just use Chloe's ear phones?" He asked before he could stop himself.

He was met with two sets of surprised blue eyes, immediately feeling like he'd just broken a special moment between his girlfriend and another woman. He had to stop himself from apologizing.

"Oh," Chloe said, the first to realize he'd asked a question. "We will. Beca's mixes just need the full effect of her headphones on the first listen," she said, grinning at her friend with soft, shinning eyes.

Beca returned the grin.

"Her mixes? Bec you let Chloe listen to your mash-ups?" Jesse questioned, hurt clouding his voice. They had been in a relationship for 5 years and best friends before that. He had only listened to a handful of mixing in that time, and four out of five of those were accidents.

"Yeah. She's honest, you know," Beca explained, not realizing that her words were cutting her boyfriend deeply. "Even if her mouth could lie her eyes can't. I know when she hates something."

Chloe gasped. "I would never!" Jesse was sure if she was referring to lying or hating Beca's music but either way it made Beca's face light up.

"Her taste is decent too," Beca teased.

"Decent?" Chloe scoffed. "My taste is outstanding." She flicked red locks over her shoulder, looking every part the model in a hair ad.

"Yeah," Jesse cut in, again interrupting the staring contest the two fell into. "I just wanted to ask if you were free to do something after work today," he asked.

Beca looked at him, scratching the back of her neck awkwardly. "Dude… I have plans with Chloe, remember? We're gonna turn her into a biker chick."

Chloe giggled, pushing Beca's shoulder lightly, while Jesse frowned. "Oh," he muttered, remembering yesterday's fight. "The tattoo. You still doing that Chloe?"

"Yeah. Why not?"

Jesse shrugged. "No reason. That's cool. A ladybug, right?"

"Yep," Chloe confirmed, popping the p. "Matching bug tattoos."

Jesse forced a half-smile onto his face. "Yeah. Cool. Maybe I should get one too?"

"Why?" Beca asked, her entire face scrunching up as if it was the worst thing she'd ever heard.

Jesse shrugged again. "Or not."

"I actually drew some things at the bar last night," Chloe remembered, reaching into her handbag. "Pick the best." She handed the napkin doodles over to her friend who immediately started flicking through them, sometimes smiling, sometimes shaking her head, and sometimes sending Chloe a look that Jesse couldn't read but Beca seemed to understand.

Amy hit a bump and Jesse jumped in his seat, barely managing not hitting his head on the roof.

"Jesse! Sit down!" Aubrey snapped from her place next to Stacie, once again.

Jesse took a second to see if Beca would meet his eye but she seemed focused on the napkins. "Well. I should sit. Maybe we can do something Friday?"

"Not Friday," Beca murmured absently.

"Yeah. Not Friday. I forgot. Again." She still didn't look. Jesse sighed and turned in his chair, sinking into it and resting his head on the window.

Beca's voice drifted over the seat. "Chlo! You totally need to do this one. It's so cute."

"Cuter than me?"

"Nothing is cuter than you."

The answer was so sure, so quick, leaving no room for argument. Jesse clenched his jaw, blocking out the conversation.

* * *

"I change my mind," Chloe rushed, eyes wide as she pulled her arm away from the tattoo artist. She was a woman, roughly Chloe's age, and clad in the stereotypical leather. She had twice as many tattoos as Beca and just as much dark eyeliner. She was also twice Beca's height, a fact Chloe had pointed out that caused Beca to frown and pout.

"Chloe," Beca groaned, rolling her eyes. "Stop it. You either get this tattoo or you don't. It is smaller than a penny. Now sack up and do this, or, wimp out and we can go home. Either way, stop wasting this person's time."

The tattoo artist, Marley as she'd introduced herself, smirked. Her smirk was different to Beca's. Where Beca's was nonchalant and menacing, Marley's was completely sexual, more like the smirks Chloe was capable of. So Beca couldn't help but straighten her back and glare as she saw that particular smirk leveled at her best friend. "C'mon Red," the artist said, her voice a gravelly purr that made Beca bristle, "It'll be painless. And if it isn't, well, I'll kiss it better." She added a smirk for good measure.

Beca felt her mouth drop when Chloe responded with a light giggle, returning her wrist to Marley's grasp. "OK. As long as you promise."

"Deal." Another wink.

Beca crossed her arms over her chest, taking a step closer to Chloe so that her side was brushing Chloe's shoulder.

"And tattoos are hot," Marley continued, raising the needle and hovering over Chloe's skin. She'd already marked Chloe's drawing so that she could simply trace it with the ink. "But you're already hot. I hope the world can stand you plus tattoos."

Chloe giggled again, the musical tone turning to a whimper as Marley lowered the needle, pressing it into Chloe's skin. The redhead bit her lip and glanced up at Beca, her eyes watering slightly. "Ow."

Beca's heart clenched. She fought the instinct to punch the person hurting her best friend, instead placing what she hoped was a comforting hand on Chloe's shoulder, but Marley once again earned a glare as she interrupted the moment.

"Don't be a baby. This doesn't hurt."

Beca glanced at Chloe, expecting to see a pout, or a glare, but she was shocked to find a smile. And not just any smile. But Chloe's 'I-wonder-what-you-would-look-like-naked-and-in-my-bed' smile. Beca had been lucky enough to only see it once, aimed at Tom, a worker in the warehouse, after alcohol and a Christmas Party. She'd hated it then but she hated it even more now.

"Meanie," Chloe joked-no, flirted.

"Wuss."

Beca's eyes flew between the two like a Ping-Pong match.

"Bully."

"Sook."

"Tyrant."

"Sexy," Marley grinned, keeping her eyes on Chloe's half-finished tattoo.

"Erotic."

Marley and Beca both raised brows at that.

"Dinner Friday?" Marley asked, dabbing at Chloe's skin, as if she was asking Chloe about the weather.

"Saturday."

"Six?"

"Seven."

"Deal."

Beca felt her heart sink. This was worse than a one night stand.

* * *

 **A/N: Not to self, don't listen to Lana Del Rey while writing… I'm too easily influenced. Ya'll should throw some happy songs at me for writing the next chapter lol.**

 **Anyways… not to worry… Marley won't be a big thing. We all know Chloe is a one-woman girl. This chapter was mainly about getting Jesse to the point that we need him at, and about getting Beca to realise she needs to sack up or lose her girl. But no hate on Jesse please guys. He might be lame in the movies (mostly cause he is in a super unromantic relationship) but I kinda like the goofball. Even if he should butt out and let Bechloe become even more canon than it is now.**

 **A teensy bit more Staubrey along with the Emily/Benji little bit that someone asked for. Keep throwing ships at me and I'll make them happen. I even threw in the Jesse/CR moment for Baffles.**

 **Hope to have another chapter in the near future. Let me know what you think of this and the direction it is heading (I do assure you it will get crazy fluffy really soon). Review, PM, Tumblr (Awesam-blog). Peace.**

 **Shameless advertising: come join the Brittany Snow group on Facebook (It's called Brittany Snow) run by yours** **truly and my three closest Bechloe friends.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yikes! I know I'm super late but I'm gonna work my butt of every afternoon after work to make it up to you guys! Honestly I just couldn't get focused today. Feel free to spam me in the future if you notice me slacking ;) Any Aussie readers out there? Go Ellie! So stocked. Although that has nothing to do with PP or Bechloe, I'm super stocked about it. I'm high-key about the Voice AU.**

 **There is Staubrey if you squint. Just kidding. This chapter is** **choc-full of Staubrey goodness so I hope you like it :) :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect.**

* * *

If looks could kill then Emily would be dead. She had spent most of her morning leaning on the receptionist's counter, talking and laughing with her friend, and mostly ignoring the eyes she could feel burning into her back.

"Chloe?" she asked, after the glaring became too much.

"Hmm?" Chloe hummed in response, a wide smile on her face as she came down from the laughter.

Emily glanced over her shoulder, meeting stormy blue, before turning back to Chloe. The salesperson didn't even pretend to look away. "Have I done something?" Emily asked, her voice barely more than a whisper.

"No, why?" Chloe asked, her head tilting and a slight furrow in her brow.

"Umm," Emily chewed her lip and tried to point a subtle thumb over her shoulder.

Chloe's eyes ticked over to Beca quickly and her brow lowered even more as light blue met dark. Chloe was an expert in all things Beca. She could read every word, every quiver, and every movement. What she read right now was jealousy. "Oh." Chloe's voice was just as soft as Emily's had been, but her's had a layer of surprise. Chloe's head titled to the other side as she kept her eyes locked with those of her best friend. 'Are you OK?' she mouthed.

Beca didn't seem to react for a moment, causing Chloe to consider what her next action would be, until the shorter woman stood, heading towards Chloe with an unrecognisable purpose. Beca didn't break her eyes from Chloe's until she was directly in front of her. She turned her stormy eyes on Emily, wordlessly dismissing the temp and causing her to scurry away and into the break room.

"Beca?" Chloe questioned as soon as Beca returned her attention to the redhead.

"How was the date?" Beca's voice was cold, emotionless, as she gave nothing away on how she was feeling or why she was feeling it.

"Good?" Chloe answered, the word coming out as more of a question than anything else.

"Good," Beca mirrored. "Are you seeing her again?"

Chloe's eyes scanned Beca's face, trying to discern the reason for this questioning. It was Monday and the date had been two days ago. She'd spoken to Beca during the weekend but her date had seemed like a topic not open for discussion. "Beca what is this about?"

Beca shrugged, aiming for nonchalance but leaning closer to awkward. "Can't one best friend worry about another?"

"Sure. But this doesn't seem like worry. Do you not want me to date Marley?"

"You can do what you want. You're an adult, aren't you?" It was filled with more snark than Chloe deserved and Beca felt her heart clench as hurt crossed her friend's face.

"That's not what I asked."

"I just... I didn't know you dated women," Beca tried, searching for any reason to explain away what she was feeling without admitting the obvious answer that she'd spent the last year ignoring. It was true. Chloe hadn't really dated anyone in the past year and the people Beca had been her with, on occasion, were always male. It didn't change how she saw Chloe but she couldn't ignore the fact that this new information had changed something.

"Well I do. Men, women... I don't discriminate."

Beca scoffed, a harsh sound that was again undeserved. "So you're bi?"

"I don't like labels but if you need one then pansexual."

"What's that?" Beca dropped her attitude for the first time in the conversation, actually wanting to listen to her best friend.

"I don't limit love with sexuality. I fall for a person, not their gender or identity," Chloe explained, carefully selecting each word and watching closely for her friend's reaction.

"So you'd date someone that is transgender?" Beca asked.

"Yes. If I was attracted to them."

"And you're attracted to Marley?"

"Yes," Chloe's answer was sure, leaving no room to argue.

"Oh. OK."

"Are you OK?" Chloe questioned, taking in her friend's confusion.

"Yeah. Pansexual suits you." Beca frowned as soon as the words spilled from her mouth. "I didn't mean that. I meant-"

"Beca, it's fine," Chloe interrupted, easing her friend's worries. "But back to your question: yes. I will be seeing Marley again. We had a good time."

"Right," Beca nodded, forcing a hand through her hair and pulling some strands loose. "Cool. That's cool. Marley's cool. You're cool."

"That's a lot of cool," Chloe commented.

"Sorry. I don't... I'm not... I'm being weird. I'm sorry."

"It's fine Becs." Chloe reached out a hand and covered Beca's where it was picking at the counter.

Beca didn't fight the small smile that appeared when Chloe's had touched hers. "I'm gonna miss you Chlo. I got used to having you all to myself."

"Nothing, no one, will ever change us. We're Bhloe. Friday's will always be our night and we will still have all day, every weekday, at work, killing our boredom together," Chloe comforted, squeezing Beca's hand in her own.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Beca's small smile grew until she was almost beaming down at her best friend. "So. Do you have any plans for tonight?"

"No I-"

"Beca? Can I speak to you for a second?" Jesse interrupted, appearing out of nowhere.

"Jess I'm kinda in the middle of-"

"Now. It's important."

Beca rolled her eyes. "What is it Jesse?"

"In private."

Beca glanced around, noticing that they had quite the audience. "Where is private around here?"

Jesse clenched his jaw, looking around and surveying his options. "Conference room," he decided, turning and walking towards it without waiting for Beca.

Beca rolled her eyes once more, shrugging apologetically in Chloe's direction, before heading into the conference room. Jesse slammed the door closed behind them.

* * *

Amy popped out of her office, glancing around for the source of the noise. "What was that racket? It sounded like the time I trained my kangaroo to box."

"Domestic," Bumper answered, pointing at the closed conference room.

Amy winced as the couple raised their voices, not enough for words to be heard but more than enough to make it obvious they were fighting. "Yikes. Bumper, a minute?"

Bumper's eyes widened, overjoyed that Amy was paying him special attention, regardless of the reason. He quickly stood, almost overturning his chair, in his haste to scurry into Amy's office.

* * *

"Are you being serious right now?" Jesse snapped, sharp eyes searching Beca's face.

"Jesse I said sorry. I forgot that we had plans for tonight. I'll just do something with Chloe tomorrow night," Beca shrugged, not grasping why Jesse was having such a problem with her, once again, forgetting their plans in favour of Chloe time.

"Argh!" Jesse half-groaned, half-yelled, yanking his hands through his hair and trying to force his frustration down. "You just don't get this do you?"

"Get what?" Beca snapped back, growing defensive as Jesse's anger grew. "The fact that you are acting like a three year old because I have a life outside of you?"

"A life? Beca you don't have a 'life'. You have a Chloe."

"What does that even mean?"

"It means that you are in love with her." Jesse's shoulders slumped as soon as the words slipped from his lips. He was done fighting. Beca wasn't his anymore; no matter how much he wished she was. She had never been his. Somehow, she had always been Chloe's, even before they'd met.

* * *

"Yeah?" Bumper asked as soon as he entered the office. Amy was already sitting behind the desk.

"Close the door."

Bumper nodded and quickly closed it.

"I need your help with this Bumper," Amy said, pointing at a chair for Bumper to sit in.

"Anything!" Bumper cried, a little too eagerly.

"We need to fire someone."

"Beca," Bumper answered immediately.

"No-not," Amy sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Not Beca. Not a salesperson."

"Chloe."

"Bumper!"

Bumper groaned and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms across his chest. "She isn't as nice as you guys think she is."

"You are never going to win that fight. There has to be someone in this office I can fire."

"Lily? I don't even know what she does," Bumper suggested, frowning as he thought about what her job title could be. He had never even seen her do anything that could be considered work.

"She scares me. Once I heard her say she could show me a dead body. I could do the same but..." Amy shivered.

"Flo? She's the newest. Other than Emily," Bumper suggested.

"No Flo is entertaining. Emily... nuh..."

Bumper leaned back in his chair to observe his co-workers. "Oh! Aubrey!"

"Yes!" Amy agreed quickly, her eyes widening in excitement. "Go get me Posen," Amy ordered, gesturing as if she was a queen and Bumper was her liege. Which, to be honest, was often how they acted.

Bumper didn't say anything, quickly scrambling from the room and heading straight over to Aubrey's desk. "Hey Posen," he said, his voice every part the smug salesperson he was.

"What Allen?" Aubrey returned, rolling her eyes and sighing in annoyance at the interruption.

"Fat Amy wants to see you in her office," he explained, sniggering behind his hand.

"Very funny," Aubrey deadpanned. "We both know I'm not allowed in her office. How about you go try and do some work, hmm?"

Bumper glared down at the blonde. "This isn't some prank. She seriously wants to see you in her office."

"Bumper-"

"I'm being serious!" Bumper basically stopped his foot, acting like a toddler that wasn't getting his own way.

Aubrey's eyes scanned his face, looking for any hint of deception and not finding any. "Ohhhkayyy," she nodded, speaking slowly.

"Now."

"Got it."

Bumper glared once more and stomped over to his desk.

Aubrey quickly saved her work and stood to head into the lion's den - or maybe the koala den, they've been known to be vicious.

"Bree!" A voice called, stopping Aubrey before she got too far.

Aubrey turned, a warm smile already on her face after hearing the familiar voice. "Yeah?" she asked softly.

"What's up?" Stacie questioned, returning Aubrey's smile.

"Amy wants to see me apparently."

"Uh-oh, that can't be good." Stacie reached up a hand, hooking her lip around Aubrey's belt loop and tugging slightly.

Aubrey swallowed and blinked a few times to refocus. Stacie hadn't even touched her but her body was on fire. "Who knows? It's Fat Amy."

"Good point. Can we talk later?" Stacie looked up through hooded eyelids, adding a sultry smirk to complete her look of pure seduction.

"Of... co-course," Aubrey stuttered. She ran a hand over her hair, forcing herself to regain the composure Stacie was so good at yanking away from her.

"Good luck." A wink.

Aubrey smiled down at the brunette. "Thanks. I'll need it."

* * *

5 minutes. It didn't seem like a long period of time. It certainly didn't seem like long enough to change someone's life forever. But it was. 5 minutes of Beca standing, arms to her sides, mouth open, staring blankly at the space Jesse had been standing in. 5 minutes of Jesse sitting, watching Beca as her mind worked overtime to understand what he had just said to her. 5 minutes of the last year being replayed.

"It means you are in love with her."

* * *

 _"Umm... hi?" Beca questioned as she walked into the office. Someone new was sitting at the receptionist's desk. Beca didn't like change. She hated it. But this change was wearing a wide smile and had shining blue eyes that made Beca feel oddly at peace._

 _"Hey!" Even her voice was peaceful._

 _"Who are you?" Beca winced as soon as she spoke. "Sorry. That was rude. I meant-"_

 _The redhead cut her off with a laugh, a musical sound that filled Beca's mind with mixes and beats. "I'm Chloe." The woman stood and quickly walked around the desk, sticking her hand out in front of herself._

 _Beca eyed it but made no motion to move._

 _The musical laughter sounded again. "Normal people shake hands."_

 _"Normal people?"_

 _"I'll introduce you to some one day."_

 _Beca's eyebrows flew almost to her hairline. "Did you just...?"_

 _Chloe giggled and shrugged, her eyes shining brightly and her hand still outstretched. "So?"_

 _"Oh, right! Normal people shake hands." Beca threw her hand out with such a force that she slapped Chloe's hand instead of shaking. "Shit! Sorry."_

 _"You seem like a real people person," Chloe teased, shaking her hand out and brushing off Beca's concern that she was hurt._

 _"Would you believe I'm a salesperson?" Beca smirked._

 _"Of course I do. You seem like the type of person who can do anything she wants." Chloe's face shone with sincerity and honesty. She truly believed what she was saying. "Except for shaking hands, that is."_

 _And for the first time since her mother had left Beca laughed. Loudly. Her eyes met Chloe's. "I like you."_

 _Chloe leaned in, not giving Beca the chance to pull away as she grabbed the brunette's hands in her own. "I think we're going to be fast friends."_

 _And then a wink that solidified their friendship._

* * *

"I'm... in love with her?" Beca's eyes widened and she glanced at Jesse. "I-"

"Bec," Jesse cut her off, standing up with his hands raised, "Let me go first, OK?"

Beca nodded, still too shocked to speak and more than OK with Jesse taking the lead.

"Me and you... we were never more than friends. I might have lied to myself about it but we both knew it. You never liked me, I was just safe, and I was OK with that... until now. I can't keep ignoring you staring at her, wishing you were with her, ignoring me... I deserve better. So do you. And so does Chloe."

Beca could see the pain in Jesse's eyes, the anguish. His voice might be calm, his words might be focused, but he was in turmoil. "I'm so sorry. I don't want to hurt you. You've always been my best friend-"

"No," Jesse laughed, the sound cold and empty. "I'm not your friend Bec. Not anymore. I was your boyfriend, but you were just using me."

"I wasn't-"

"You were. You know that I'd never hurt you; I'd never do to you what your dad did to your mum. That's not the way to live Bec. You should go after love." Jesse sniffed and clenched his jaw. He was not going to cry. Not now. Not in front of her. He glanced through the blind-covered windows. Chloe was staring at the conference room, a concerned frown over her face. Jesse sighed. He wanted to be angry, he deserved to be angry, but his internal romantic was fighting against it. "Chloe is... Don't you dare hurt her."

Beca swallowed, feeling a lump grow suddenly in her throat at Jesse's words. "She's..." Beca trailed off. What was she supposed to say? Too good for me? Everything I want but will never deserve?

But Jesse seemed to understand the unspoken words. "That's true. But she wants you anyway."

Beca chewed her lip, watching as her oldest friend waged an internal war between his feelings. "Can we be friends again?"

Jesse took a deep breath. He knew it was coming. He'd watched enough movies to know that break-ups followed a script. He just hadn't realised how much it actually hurt in reality. "Not yet. I can't... I'm angry Beca."

Beca nodded, dropping her eyes and scuffing her foot. "I'm sorry."

"I know. You said that. Just... just don't be an idiot. Get the girl. Don't make me regret this." A tear forced its way out and trailed down a cheek. Jesse turned, his hand gripping the dor handle. "Tell her how you feel before it's too late. Nothing hurts more than the person you love, loving someone else." Jesse was gone before Beca could react.

* * *

The door was left open, Beca standing in front of it, and her eyes met Chloe's straight away. She read the worry, the concern, and the questions. Chloe had always had the ability to make her feel comfortable, relaxed, and right now was no different. Gripped with the lingering warning in Jesse's words Beca forced her legs to move forwards. Each step bringing her closer and closer to her red head, to her Chloe.

"Is everything OK?" Chloe asked, her voice barely more than a whisper.

Beca grinned. "Yeah Chlo. It's great. There's something I need to tell you."

"Anything."

"Chloe. I-"

A chime cut Beca off. Chloe winced and grabbed her phone, glancing at it before pressing a button to silence it. She opened a door and dropped it inside.

"Sorry," Chloe apologised. "It was just Marley. You have my undivided attention."

Marley. The name was a jolt to Beca's system and ice in her veins. She was too late. Chloe was already falling for someone else.

* * *

 _"I will be seeing Marley again. We had a good time."_

* * *

"Becs?" Chloe pushed when Beca didn't say anything.

"No. Sorry. It's-nothing."

Chloe furrowed her brows. "It seemed important?"

"No. It's fine. We're fine. I'm fine."

"That's a lot of fine," Chloe joked, using her same line from earlier.

Beca didn't fight the small smile that appeared on her face. This was Chloe's way of saying she knew Beca was lying and it was OK.

"Did you still want to do something tonight?" Chloe asked hopefully. She loved spending time with her best friend.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that." Beca met Chloe's eyes, letting the moment stretch. It was strange. Somehow Beca simply allowing herself to admit that her feelings for Chloe went beyond friendship was like allowing herself to let Chloe all the way into her heart. And she wasn't scared... she was free... but she was late.

* * *

"Aubrey, take a seat," Amy greeted as Aubrey entered the office and closed the door.

Aubrey raised a brow at Amy's giddy enthusiasm but did as asked.

"Let me cut to the chase. God, I've been looking forward to this. Aubrey Posen. You are fired," Amy didn't both containing her glee.

"What?" Aubrey snapped incredulously.

"You're fired." Amy added a wink and a gun-slinging motion, just like she'd seen done in the Apprentice.

"You can't fire me."

"Wait-what?" Amy asked, deflating.

"Only corporate can fire me," Aubrey explained, glaring at the Australian.

Amy brightened again and pulled the corporate memo out from under the 12-pack of Krispy Kremes she'd been working through. "Ah! But see? This is from corporate."

Aubrey reached out a hand and plucked the paper from Amy's sticky fingers. She scanned it quickly and rolled her eyes. "Amy. This memo has nothing to do with you firing someone.'

Amy snatched the paper back, eyeing it for herself. "Sure it does. We are below our sales target for the quarter and are working at a loss. So if I fire someone, hey presto, more money."

Aubrey gasped and her eyes widened at Amy's declaration. "That's not how it... Amy, do you know anything about budgets, projections or accounting?"

"I was the best accountant in Australia. With just one head."

"So you know that firing someone won't actually change the amount of sales money you have made?" Aubrey questioned.

"Oh contraire! I plan to use your salary to buy paper and raise our sales. Problem solved."

Aubrey's mouth opened and closed a few times as she processed Amy's 'plan'. "But that's illegal."

"Hmm... hmm... hmmm," Amy hummed, rocking her head back and forth.

Aubrey sighed. "Listen Amy. I know we don't see eye to eye on... well on anything. You think I'm-"

"The devil incarnate."

"And I think you're-"

"The sexy one."

"But this is bad Amy. This means they might close the office, or at least downsize."

"And what do I do?" Amy asked, in a rare moment of serious sincerity.

"You let me help you."

Amy closed her eyes and sighed, thinking over her options. She really didn't have any. The people sitting, working, playing games, outside of her office were like family. She'd be responsible for them losing their jobs. "OK. What do we do?"

* * *

Beca smirked as she saw Emily glance their way once again. She knew she was being immature but she couldn't help it. It was hard enough for her to share Chloe with Marley; she wasn't prepared to lose work-Chloe time to some mini-Chloe.

"This is definitely one of my new favourites," Chloe gushed as she slid Beca's headphones off her ears. Chloe was always the first person to hear Beca's mixes, whether they were finished or not. She craved the redhead's opinion and adoration. Something that made much more sense in the wake of her realisation.

"Cool. I'll add the rest to your phone later. I've got a couple perfect for your workout playlist."

Chloe beamed at her friend, handing back the phone and headphones. "You take such good care of me. What would I do without you?" Chloe batted her eyelids as she giggled, looking up at Beca.

Beca felt a blush cover her cheeks. That was new. Chloe noticed. She reached out a hand and poked her friend's face.

"Look! I made you blush!"

"Stop it," Beca mumbled, batting Chloe's hand away from her face. "You're so weird."

"You're so weird," Chloe bubbled back.

"Whatever," Beca muttered, rolling her eyes.

A throat clearing caught their attention and they turned towards Bumper.

"When you two are done flirting maybe you could consider working?" He suggested.

Beca rolled her eyes again and turned back to Chloe. "He is being extra annoying today."

"You missed his 'I know something you don't know' dance," Chloe said, nodding in agreement.

"My eyes are grateful," Beca smirked.

"Ears too."

"He sung?"

"He sure did."

"I'm sorry I missed it," Beca deadpanned. "This reminds me; we haven't pranked Bumper in a while, have we?"

Chloe tilted her head and chewed her lip as she thought it over. "I think it's been a week."

Beca's eyes widened comically. "A week! How could we become so slack! This needs to be rectified."

"Well go get that prank list that I know you keep in your top drawer."

"Eye, eye."

* * *

"You!" Aubrey yelled as soon as she came out of Amy's office, receiving a few odd looks.

"Me?" Beca squeaked, shamefully scared of the fire in Aubrey's eyes.

"No. Him." Amy pointed at the cameraman standing behind Beca. The man who had been following her from Chloe's desk to her own. The man who had been documenting every moment between the two women for the last week and a half. The man who had been observing, and editing, a love story between two unsuspecting women. His eyes widened as Aubrey curled a finger, calling him into the unoccupied conference room. He glanced at another cameraman, indicating that he should stay on the women while he was occupied. He shed the camera, switching it off and placing it on Beca's desk chair. He knew she would be busy with Chloe for a while.

* * *

"Is everything OK Miss Posen?" He asked as he took a seat at the table in the centre of the room.

"I have a proposal for you Mr...?"

"Luke is fine," he answered, his English accent shining through.

"Luke. And you are basically in charge of," Aubrey gestured around them, "This?"

"In theory," Luke responded. "I answer to producers, the people bankrolling this project, but yes, essentially, I am in charge of what we film and what becomes of it."

Aubrey leaned back in her chair, a confident smile covering her face. "Good. Now. Chloe and Beca may be a little slow on the uptake but you must know that others have noticed what, or should I say who, is the true focus of this documentary. And it isn't 'The American Workplace', is it?"

Luke leaned back in his chair, copying Aubrey's posture. "Others have noticed?"

"I've noticed."

"Well then, by all means, tell me what my 'real' focus is."

"My best friend and the person she is in love with."

If Luke was shocked he didn't show it. "Is it?"

"We both know it is. How about you make things easier, admit this, so that we can move on to why we're really here."

Luke inclined his head slightly, giving in to Aubrey's request.

"Good," she said. "Now. How soon can we air it?"

Now Luke was shocked. "Why?"

"This office is failing. We need the publicity that this will bring," Aubrey explained, desperation leaking into her voice.

"You're willing to use your best friend's feelings, display them publically, possibly ruin her friendship, for the sake of this office?" Luke questioned.

Aubrey glanced out of the conference room, her eyes landing on Stacie. They had been close for over a year. Other than Chloe Stacie had become the most important person in her life. She was smart, she was sexy, and she was this mystery that Aubrey just wanted to learn. Stacie had an unmatched ability to break into Aubrey's shell, the shell her father and his unreasonable demands had created. Stacie could make her feel like she was a human, not a robot. So she would do this, for Stacie. Chloe would understand. Chloe would forgive her. Chloe would... lose Beca.

"Yes."

Luke scanned Aubrey's face, seeing a cold determination. "Give me a week."

Aubrey nodded, a sharp, jolting motion. It was done.

* * *

"Oh! This one!" Chloe cheered, pointing at one of the ideas on Beca's list.

"Which one?" Beca asked, leaning over Chloe's shoulder to see better. So what if she could see perfectly fine from where she had been. So what if she pressed up against Chloe's back in a way that was unnecessary and something friends wouldn't do. So what if she felt her entire body burn at the contact.

"This one," Chloe said, tapping the paper just below the line she was referring to.

"Oh yeah, I like that one," Beca agreed nodding but not pulling away. "But we'd need to get here pretty early in the morning to get it done."

"Sleepover?" Chloe suggested her eyes shining as she turned her head to look at Beca properly.

Beca swallowed when she realised how close that made their faces. Her eyes flicked down to soft, red lips. What would they taste like? Blink. Swallow. "On a school night Miss Beale? You rebel."

Chloe grinned. "What can I say Miss Mitchell? You are a fantastic influence."

"Can we try my place for a change? I don't really have the patience for Posen tonight."

Chloe sighed and turned her head back around, distracting herself with Beca's paper. "I really wish my two best friends would get along."

Beca stared at her hand, hesitating for a second, before placing it lightly on Chloe's shoulder. "I know I make it hard. I'm sorry Chlo."

"It's not just you. Bree is just as bad. But you guys both love me, what more do you need?" Chloe asked, peaking at Beca from the corner of her eyes.

"Something other than hatred maybe?" Beca joked.

Chloe giggled and leaned back, bumping her shoulder against Beca's stomach. "Rude."

"Honest," Beca returned. "Anyway, lets get planning."

* * *

"So you're trying to tell me that the one chick plays... ALL of the characters?" Beca questioned as she led Chloe into her house.

"Basically yes."

"Does she get paid shitloads?" Beca frowned, booting the door closed after Chloe passed through it.

"I haven't asked her. The point is: she is an amazing actress," Chloe gushed.

"That point aside it just sounds lame," Beca shrugged, following Chloe into the living room. Normally she head straight to her room but the redhead was always set on 'manners' and greeting her father 'properly'.

"Aca-scuse me?"

"Don't start that again," Beca groaned, hiding her smile. Chloe was just so adorable sometimes.

"Sorry. Emily does it."

"You and Legacy seem to get getting on well," Beca muttered.

"Her name is Emily. Emily. Stop being mean to her. She reminds me of a younger, shy me."

"A shy you? That's something."

Chloe rolled her eyes and plonked down on the couch, flashing her best smile to Beca's dad. "Hi! And Beca, the show is amazing! It is about clones!"

"That's a bit sci-fi for me."

Chloe groaned, dropping her head back dramatically. "Why is my best friend so difficult!"

"I dunno. I'll ask Posen when I see her next," Beca joked, dropping down next to Chloe, once again moving closer than necessary.

Chloe sighed and glanced at Warren. "Has she always been this difficult?"

Warren chuckled and raised his hands innocently. "I'm smart enough to stay out of this."

Chloe smiled at him, showing she didn't actually mind, before leaning into Beca's side and focusing her eyes on the television. "What are we watching?"

"Tivo."

Beca rolled her eyes. "I think she meant what show are you watching dad."

"Orange is the New Black."

"W-what?" Beca sputtered.

"Orange is the-"

"No I heard you. Seriously dad? You watch this?"

"Yes. Why?"

"You're... you know... old?"

"Beca!" Chloe gasped, throwing an elbow into Beca's side.

"What? He is! He shouldn't be watching this," Beca whined.

Warren leaned back into his chair and chuckled, letting the pair fight amongst themselves.

"How would you feel if someone told you that you were too young to do something? Or too short?" Chloe asked, her tone serious.

"People tell me that everyday!"

"And that makes it OK?" Chloe argued.

"It makes it fair."

"This is how bullying begins," Chloe frowned, shaking her head and making Beca feel like a scolded child.

"Yeah but..." Beca trailed off and pouted. "Sorry," she murmured.

"Don't apologise to me. I'm not the one you insulted," Chloe said firmly, arms crossed.

"Chloe! Come on!" Beca whined again.

"Beca."

Beca groaned. "Sorry dad."

Warren just chuckled.

"See!" Beca snapped. "He doesn't care!"

Chloe lightly slapped Beca's thigh before turning on the couch to face Warren. "Warren. Is it OK for me to join you for dinner?"

"You don't need to ask Chloe. What time do you need to head home?" Warren asked.

"Oh! I'm actually staying the night if that's OK."

Warren raised his brows. "Staying? That's new."

"We have some early morning plans," Chloe explained easily.

"Well of course you are welcome. I think the guest room is clean?"

"She's staying in my room dad," Beca grumbled, unconsciously hooking a finger around the hem of Chloe's shirt and pulling slightly.

"Less work for me," Warren shrugged easily, grinning to himself at the thought of Chloe and his daughter sharing Beca's small double bed.

"Speaking of less work," Chloe commented, standing from the couch, Beca automatically standing with her. "Dinner's on us tonight."

"It is?" Beca frowned.

"Yes! Now let's see what creations we can make. I'm assuming Warren is the housekeeper because I know you're fridge would be full of take-away or completely empty if you were in charge," Chloe spoke as she began walking towards the kitchen, her teasing voice trailing behind her.

"Rude," Beca mocked, following in Beca's wake.

* * *

Beca's eyes widened as she walked into the kitchen. Chloe had already begun to pool ingredients together on the bench, knowing her way around Beca's kitchen as if it was her own.

"What's this?"

"Spaghetti Carbonara."

"You put lettuce in spaghetti?" Beca questioned, poking at the head of lettuce on the bench before Chloe slapped her hand away.

"Don't touch until you wash your hands. And no. That's for the salad."

"Chlo. This is casa de Mitchell not Le Meurice."

Chloe paused, half in the fridge, and looked at Beca in surprise. "You know Le Meurice?"

Beca shrugged nonchalantly and poked at the carrots.

"You are just full of surprises. How do you keep them all in such a little body?" Chloe teased, closely the fridge and placing the last ingredients on the counter.

Beca raised a brow. "Short jokes? After the crap you just gave me about my age joke?"

Chloe tsked her tongue. "Don't be a baby!"

Beca gasped. "Seriously Beale?"

"Do what I say, not what I do."

Beca rolled her eyes and started rolling a carrot along the bench. "You're such a teacher."

A sad look ghosted over Chloe's face before she shrugged it off. Maybe one day she'd be a teacher. "You wash your hands and pick the music. I'll start on the garlic bread."

"Garlic bread? Isn't this a little over the top?"

"Shush you. Get moving." Chloe spun around the bench and tapped Beca on her butt, pushing her towards the sink.

"Yes malady," Beca joked, saluting as she moved. Teasing and joking aside, something just felt so domestic being in the kitchen, cooking with Chloe. They took turns chopping and preparing, stirring and draining. Both spinning around the kitchen in sync and dodging Luke as he weaved between them with his camera.

* * *

Dinner passed quickly with compliments galore and soon both women were sliding into Beca's teenage bed. Beca stared into her favourite eyes, wanting to stroke her favourite red hair or touch her favourite tanned body. Having Chloe as a friend was torture but having Chloe as a friend while aware of her feelings was the hellish level under torture.

Beca slowly reached a hand out over the space between them, just needing a touch, something small, and something real.

"Oh! I should text Marley!"

And she pulled her hand back. Chloe wasn't hers. She had been too late.

* * *

 **A/N: oooo. We have a ton of Bechloe progress! The next chapter will be a big one so make sure you spam (or gently prod) me to stay focused! I can get so exhausted when I get home but every review, follow, favourite, PM, ask gives me the oomph to get it done. Love you all, thanks for reading, as always. Peace! xoxo.**


End file.
